Kunoichi Maid Cafe
by SpringFairy
Summary: Do you need something, master? Perhaps some pastries? A drink? Or maybe... Some love? In the hidden leave village lies a small maid cafe who hides young maidens in love. Rated T due to language and mild Sexual Content. A full pack of the many Naruto Couples: NaruHina - SasuSaku - MinaKushi - KakaShizu - NejiTen - SaiIno - JiraTsuna and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

_Hello !  
>First off, let me start with this: I'm a foreigner who studied English a bit late, so you might encounter some mistakes, and I deeply apologize for that.<br>Also, this is my first fanfiction! 'waah!' I'm a bit embarrassed (even though I did read plenty) so I might need some support!_

_I've been a fan of naruto ever since I became Otaku; I was born with the anime, now that it is –spoiler-: Over, I feel like there is some kind of deep hole in my heart._

_This fanfiction was written in purpose to entertain all of you who wished a greater deal of romance in Naruto, (I did...) so here it is!_

**Plot Summary:  
><strong>Do you need something, master? Perhaps some pastries? A drink? Or maybe... Some love?  
>In the Hidden Leaf Village lies a small Maid Cafe who hides the most beautiful female shinobi.<p>

**Couples (currently planning...)  
><strong>Naruto and Hinata.  
>Sasuke and sakura.<br>Minato and Kushina.  
>Tsunade and Jiraiya.<p>

**Please read before proceeding:  
><strong>_So I might switch a bit of things, like in this fanfiction; I don't plan to make Minato Naruto's dad, instead, he is his older brother (since I intend to put some MinaKushi content, I don't want them to be already MARRIED and with their son, no... That'll be too... Dull...) and Kushina is the only 'Uzumaki' here, Naruto is officially called Namikaze here._

_Well, enough Chit-Chat, let's start this._

**Kunoichi Maid Cafe.**

First Chapter: One or two sugars?

Sometimes when you think too much, your head hurts. Or when you start yelling excessively, your throat will start aching, however, as ridiculously unbelievable as it might sound; there is a way to cure almost any kind of pain, make it physical or psychological.

Yes, there is; and it works mainly for men.

~.~.~

In a small part of the village lies a little cafe who doesn't seem to be all that appealing. On the edge of the sidewalk was a small little black cat resting near a black and white painted door that had a small piece of paper glued on it; it was written in beautiful and thin handwriting : _Help required._

And like destiny wanted to peek its fuzzy little nose out, a young girl who was in desperate need of a job decided to explore a bit the area, her name was Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. A girl who apparently didn't really look like she needed a job, her family name meant _Wealth _and _nobility _all over. Even her small and petite posture revealed a beautiful and feminine young lady who had everything she desired for, and yet something still feels a bit odd.

Walking slowly while fidgeting at almost any passerby, Hinata glanced left and right, holding a small piece of paper tightly near her chest, her cheeks were red, revealing a small and shy personality hidden deep within her; her long dark blue hair floated gently with the wind while her pure white eyes searched carefully for an address.

_Kunoichi Maid Cafe... Kunoichi Maid Cafe, I thought it was in this area but... It doesn't seem to be here, _she thought, a bit nervous. While walking at slow pace she saw a familiar looking notice on the black and white door.

Lifting her head to get a glimpse of the little shop in front of her she noticed a sign who had a Black Cat Logo, next to it was written in big Black and white letters: Kunoichi maid Cafe.

She let out a sigh in relief almost instantly, _Th...This is the right place! I can't believe I found it on my own!_

Standing up straight, with determination, Hinata proudly walked towards the black and white door, the cat backed away letting her go through, she sighed and then inhaled nervously, lifting her hand, ready to knock.

But as soon as she was about to, the door opened instantly revealing a very attractive looking girl with short pink hair and green eyes, she wore a lovely maid dress that exposed quite a bit of her nice creamy legs, Hinata smelled almost instantly the sweet smell of cherry blossom with honey perfume.

There was no mistaking it, it was Sakura Haruno.

Hinata let out a surprised gasp as the girl looked at her for a few seconds, dumbfounded, until she smiled cheerfully.

"Oh great god, it _was _you! I'm so happy to see you again, Hinata!" She said happily while hugging her friend tightly, Hinata smiled warmly and hugged her back.

"Same here."

Sakura broke off the hug gently and took a glimpse at her friend, a smile still craved on her face, "Did you come here to apply?" she asked casually, Hinata fidgeted, a bit uncomfortable, then gave a small nod meaning 'yes'. Sakura's smile transformed into a big grin of delight and gave her a warm pat on the shoulder.

"I'm happy to hear that! With you around, we'd attract heaps of customers!" She declared with joy; Hinata smiled shyly, surely she didn't mean it right?

"About that... Um..." She tried to say, Sakura tilted her head curiously.

"I'd... Like to know... I-If..." She continued, stuttering like mad, her pink-haired friend realized the position they we're in when passer-by's began to look at her weirdly.

"Let's go inside first, I think it'll be more appropriate," she suggested, Hinata nodded and followed her inside.

Despite its casual appearance on the outside, the inside was actually quite impressive, the walls we're painted black while the ceiling had a black and white vertigo, the tables we're at the same color, each of them with a single flower in a vase, there we're cat paintings on the wall, every shape and size, cute little drawings near the counter at the entrance, making a cheerful atmosphere.

Hinata was truly impressed, to think that such a simple and small architecture could be transformed with just a bit of paint and furniture!

"Um... The rest of the team didn't come yet, so it's only the two of us," she breathed deeply then glared the floor, "those lazy little inconsiderate... Letting me clean up the whole place last night by myself... With all those pervs around and shit, tss! Good thing today's Kushina's turn, they seriously have to get a bit of... Oh!" she stopped realizing how far she snapped, then gave her (a bit shocked) comrade a nervous look.

"Sorry! I guess I let my inner side get the best of me! What was it that you wanted to ask me about?"

Hinata twirled her thumbs, looking at the floor, "Well... I've been wondering... Actually, I've _heard _that..." she stopped for a moment to glance at Sakura, "... Naruto... Is a regular here, yes?"

Sakura blinked twice, looking at Hinata for a good moment then laughed, she wondered what was so funny, or if she just said something weird. Sakura wiped off a tear then hugged her tightly.

"You're _so _cute Hinata! I just wish I could take you away!"

Hinata blushed then closed her eyes, Sakura broke the hug then looked at her with a reassuring smile, "Your assumptions we're right, he is a regular here," she stopped for a moment then looked at her seriously, "but! If you really want to work here at this cafe, you must do it seriously, and not just for that air-head of an idiot! Okay?"

Hinata nodded, then clenched her fist, near her heart.

"Oh, I... Don't really do it only for him... I actually... W-Want to prove my family that I can depend on myself, in money basis and such... I already started living by myself, so..."

They we're interrupted when they heard the door open, revealing two gorgeous looking women entering gracefully.

"I practised making that dish all night! I'm sure it'll be a great success."

"Perhaps, but next time when you have to serve a costumer, try not to trip and let the plate fall on his or hers face, okay?"

They both stopped and smiled softly, "Oh, good morning! You're up early, now that's a rare sight!" The pretty woman with long red hair chuckled, the tallest of the two had long light blonde hair tied on loose twin tails, her eyes being of a piercing light brown color, and aside from chuckling, she was rather glaring at Sakura in a intimidating way.

"Sakura," she said firmly, making her frown, "I told you to move that table next to the window yesterday, and yet even so, when I came, I see it is on the exact same spot than before; explain."

Sakura trembled nervously, trying to find a logical explanation, "I... Um... Had something come up, and..."

The red haired pretty-lady gave a pat at the older woman, "Come on,Tsunade! Don't be so hard on her, she's trying her best to work here despite her exams!"

Tsunade sighed, "Okay, fine. But if she screws up one more time—"

"I don't recall her ever screwing up anything, try to let it go, will ya'?"

Sakura smiled in relief, "Lady Kushina, thank you."

Kushina rubbed the back of her neck, "Eheh! Why thank me," her look then locked on Hinata, who was standing there awkwardly, "why don't you introduce us first?"

With a happy grin on her face, Sakura wrapped her arm on Hinata's shoulder, "This is my classmate, Hinata Hyuga, we've both been friends since childhood."

Both Kushina and Tsunade gasped, did she just say Hyuga? That meant serious business!

"What is a member of the Hyuga family actually doing here?" Tsunade blurted, still astonished, which made Hinata a bit more uncomfortable, Sakura glanced at her friend then gave a cheerful grin, "She's here to work part-time, what else? With her extra help, we might get a load of customers!"

They both looked at each other's eyes, then smiled, "Sure, why not? We need extra help anyway," Kushina declared while putting her stuff on the counter, "today is a bit too early, you might want to start tomorrow, however, I think it's best if you stay a bit longer, you know, to watch how things are done."

Hinata smiled warmly then nodded, "S-Sure! I didn't have any plans anyway."

"A-nd," Sakura let out with a teasing voice, "You might encounter a certain some-one!"

She felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter by the moment, "S-Sakura!" she hissed, a bit nervous, "Please don't tease me so!"

Sakura giggled, "Don't worry, I'm just having my fair share of fun, you can wait here until the others come." She gestured at a small room beside the kitchen who looked rather fancy, two pink couches we're beside a big screen TV, she guessed it was the room they rested on when their shift was over. However, Hinata was more concerned with the sentence of before; then asked briefly, "Until the 'other's' come?"

She nodded then smiled, "Yeah! What? You actually thought there was just me, Kushina and Tsunade? Believe it or not, this place is a little gold mine, so most of the female Shinobi come here to work part time when they want to; it's a refreshing job!"

Hinata nodded then glanced at the many other cat paintings on the wall, she turned her head to take a closer look to Sakura's maid uniform, blushing at the idea of wearing the same.

"Am I... Obliged to wear this too?"

Sakura let out a scoff, "What? Of course you have to! It is a maid cafe after all, dummy!"

"But isn't it a bit..."

"Weird?" She finished, Hinata remained quiet.

"Well, I guess you can say that, I mean it's still seen as pretty new, and a few of the villagers are scared of coming in but, hey! It's about time Konoha changes for the better, this place is bright and comfy, people come here to cure themselves from many problems, and we're here to help!"

Hinata smiled, she always admired Sakura's honesty and cheerful (yet dangerous) personality, a good head on her shoulders like always! But what surprised Hinata the most was the fact that Tsunade worked here, yes, sure she was a bit... Older than most of them, but to be an actual 'maid' in a cafe is a bit...

She shrug it off, perhaps it wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't her business and Hinata wasn't really the type to judge anyway, the only thing that mattered now was that she was accepted as an employee, and that she was ready to start her life as a maid...

... A kuniochi maid.

**To be Continued !**

**A/N:**

_Okay, first chapter, complete!  
>So do you guys like it? Review please! I want some support, a lot of support!<em>

_This chapter was more focused on Hinata, and it wasn't very long (sorry!) but hey, I'll update it soon enough._

_Also, I thought of adding Shizune in here, I actually believe Kakashi x Shizune to be a pretty interesting couple, you guys tell me if I should add it!_

_I thought of TenTenxNeji too, Lee is a bit... O well, you can just review and request a couple! I'll try and make it happen on the future chapters!_

_Next chapter will have both NaruHina and SasuSaku._

_Seeya!_


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Fixed a certain... Typo xD (LOL SORRY!, yes dw it really was a TYPO!)**

**A/N:**

_Hello again!  
>I wish to thank all of those who reviewed the previous chapter, it makes me happy to see that I am already gaining support!<em>

Let me answer a few questions:

_luffy8557: __I love one piece, it is one of my favourite shonen's, however, no; I wasn't inspired by the mermaid cafe, moreover I didn't reach further enough since I never knew that there was a mermaid cafe in one piece! (I'm sorry), for this story, I was more inspired by a few of the otome games I used to play back then; those had a few waiter/maid content, it is also quite popular in the 'moe' culture in Japan, so I guess it's pretty basic._

_BloodyAyame23: __AnkoxIruka? Sure! Why not? I always loved Anko, she is a very cheerful character (despite her dark past with orochimaru) and I also LOVE Iruka-Sensei!  
>I'll add it, however, I don't plan to start side-couples until both SasuSaku and NaruHina gets further attention, you'll have to wait for a few chapters ^^; gomen.<em>

Also, a great thank you to RealzLightz, annashina, Strawberrys000 and MYK-ON for reviewing my previous chapter, including those who follow and/or added the story to their favs!

Keep on supporting, and enjoy this SasuSaku and NaruHina chapter!

Chapter 2: Forgive me for being too clumsy!

Yesterday was pretty much ordinary for young Sakura Haruno, the daily routine like always, not much of a change in her life. When she was done with nursing at the local Konoha Hospital, she'd go home and shower, do a few touch-ups and go to sleep. And on the week-days, she'd go to high school like any normal good-girl of her age.

But as soon as everything gets clear, she rushes to her part time job and switches from the boring bookworm Sakura, to the stunning pink-haired cherry blossom maid.

At the start she was hesitant, she wasn't very comfortable with the idea of socializing with people she barely even knew and act all cheerful in front of them, the only man whom she ever felt comfortable talking to was probably Naruto, whom she regarded as the brother she never had, the one she _wished _she had ever since her birth.

Her parents we're never at home, they we're working way too hard and it depressed her at times, but she always hid under a mask, not wanting to reveal her true personality. When she was a child; she was often bullied due to her large forehead. Crying a lot, Sakura developed a complex and felt uneasy during her primary school years, her weak heart and her many hidden emotions leaped through open air making her nearly insane – throughout those years she managed to create her inner self, who reflected her honest thoughts yet still hid her emotions. She figured it was like some kind of armour, a heavy one who shielded her from other people's thoughts. Her inner self was barely revealed back then; unlike now.  
>When she'd feel like it, she'd let it go and make herself look tough, because that's what would be best, especially in front of Naruto, who often gets into her nerves.<p>

But there was someone who she admired, someone whom she kept looking at without stop.

That person was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

How can a person be so calm and quiet, moreover reveal so little emotions? Unlike her, he seemed to care less about what other people think, even when he gets bullied (which is very rare) he'd remain still, calm, and ridiculously confident of his own talent. When they would start talking about a sensitive topic regarding his family, he'd just pretend not to hear.

Sakura looked up to him; she wanted to be exactly like him.

The girls in the class loved him so much, he was gorgeous, one would think he was some kind of popular model or something, while his personality fascinated her; a part of her actually loved his physical appearance quite a lot.

Without realizing it, she developed strong feelings for him.

Of course, he barely even noticed her, most of time she'd just stalk him and take a peek every now and then, but it didn't matter, as long as she could see him, just a bit, then it was fine.

At her early high school days, she figured it was about time to confess, but noticing how many girls he rejected already; and how extremely adorable and gorgeous these girls were, compared to her... It all seemed like a foolish dream.

Her inner voice whispered, '_How does it feel huh? Pretty painful isn't it? Just give up and move on, get a hold of yourself, Sakura!'_

She shook her head, a part of her didn't want to believe at her inner self, then again she figured she was right, even if she didn't try; she knew it was hopeless.

As soon as the bell rang, class was over, the only thing that occurred to her mind is to quickly get out of here and head straight to work, and she really needed the comprehensive smiles of her regular costumers.

Rushing towards the door, she noticed a familiar figure waiting next to the exit.

It was Hinata.

Sakura smiled warmly and approached the petite and lovely girl, "Hey! Did you actually wait for me?"

Hinata nodded, a small lovely smile illuminating her face.

"Yes, I figured we could go to the cafe together."

She blinked twice then gave her one of her most cheerful grin, her apple green eyes sparkled with so much light that it fascinated Hinata, she always admired how beautiful Sakura's eyes were, they made her expressions so clear yet so mysterious at times.

While walking towards the cafe, Sakura started complaining about how boring her day was, Hinata; being polite as she always used to be, listened to her every word and nodded when she felt it was needed. Of course, she could've just pretend to listen, but she didn't. At times she'd ask her further more about the events occurring at her class, and Sakura would just continue on and on until she reaches a certain point, realizing how rude and boring she was being, she'd ask Hinata how her day went and the petite lady would answer gracefully and sweetly.

After a long walk with pointless discussions, they finally arrived at the cafe, Kushina was mopping the floor near the doorstep. As soon as she noticed them she smiled sweetly and waved at them.

Hinata noticed how Kushina's outfit was different than the others, it was longer, revealing less skin and had a mature and gorgeous side to her, she knew how tranquil she was in the matter of clothing. Always careful about other people's opinion, Kushina never liked revealing too much skin, it was a trait that very few women of her age had, because generally; as soon as they graduate, they would want to start to live their freedom, but that wasn't the deal with Kushina. Somehow her ambitions were different, even though she talked a lot, was somehow very aggressive at some point, picking fights with those who irritated her; she wasn't very popular with men due to that personality, but still. Hinata figured a lot secretly admired her.

"You guys came quite early! You should've got home to rest for a bit."

Sakura shrugged, "Nah, no need to, since there is nothing for me to do home."

Kushina chuckled, then gave Hinata a warm pat on the head, "This shall be your first day, how do you feel, Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata nodded shyly then smiled, "I... I think I'm ready, even though I'm getting pretty nervous."

The red-haired beauty giggled at the adorable girl in front of her, "Then do your best!"

Without further talk, they both entered the cafe, letting Kushina mop peacefully, Hinata sighed heavily and looked at the bag she was carrying; obviously containing the Maid outfit she is supposed to wear.

_I can't back away now, I have to try my hardest!_

Her glance then headed further in the cafe, noticing quite a few costumers sitting while sipping either a cup of coffee or some tea with delicious pastries. Both TenTen and Ino were serving a total of twelve tables all by themselves, they gave a relieved sigh when they saw Sakura and Hinata.

"Thank goodness you two came! We we're about to collapse due to overwork," TenTen exclaimed full of joyfulness, then glanced at Hinata who was fidgeting again.

TenTen's smile grew wider, "you're starting part-time too?" she asked softly, Hinata nodded.

Ino pushed the Brunette aside, "This is great! I am SO relieved, just for a bit and I thought I'd break a nail."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked past them, "Don't mind them and just follow me, we're heading off to change."

Hinata, not wanting to add further pressure to the discussion; nodded then bowed respectfully at the two young girls before following Sakura closely behind.

While changing, Hinata noticed how stiff Sakura was.

"U-Um..."

Sakura tilted her head towards Hinata's direction, "Something wrong, Hinata?"

"You seem... A bit tense."

Sakura could feel Hinata's worry, the girl was always deeply concerned about her friends, even when it came for another person too for that matter. She had a keen sense of feeling other people's emotions, knowing when someone is ether happy or sad, angry or nervous. Even other people from her clan who had the byakugan couldn't be as accurate as her when it came to understanding the others, Sakura respected Hinata a lot due to that.

Knowing her sharp senses, she figured it'd be wise to just be straight up honest with her.

"I uh... I just feel a bit tired lately," she sighed while putting on her maid attire, "you see, I've been having a few emotional problems, but it's not really that important."

The dark haired beauty blinked twice before giving her a concerned look, "Sakura... You can always tell me if something's wrong."

For an instant, Sakura's mouth flew open, can Hinata become any sweeter? The guy who would be lucky enough to have her as a girlfriend is doubted to even exist! And so far, the last person she pictures her with is Naruto!

"Thank you, Hinata." She whispered softly, a small smile illuminating her face, "I'll make sure to tell you further details after our shift is over."

Hinata, giving a relieved sigh, smiled back and slipped on her new maid outfit.

So far it was almost the same as Sakura, the design was slightly different, her dark leggings we're longer and hid her thighs perfectly, the ribbon on her chest was of a dark blue color. Her shoes we're fancy and expressed a lady-like feeling, small heels with slightly pointy edges, making her look like a pure innocent doll.

Sakura's on the other hand looked a bit brighter and fitting to her image, instead of a dark blue ribbon, she had a green one who matched her eyes, her leggings were blue and green stripes that reached the upper thighs.

Both of them were ready to start work.

As soon as they left the changing room, Ino bumped into Sakura roughly and pushed her on the side, making her nearly fall.

"What the—Hey Ino! What's up with you?!"

"That bastard's here!" She muttered, her face flushed red in anger, Hinata tilted her head, "Bas...Bastard? Who..."

"That stupid Sai! He's here to make fun of me again..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the arm, "Now now, stop being so immature and go back there."

Ino nearly snapped, "WHAT? HELL NO! That guy keeps embarrassing me in front of everybody!"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me his petty insults get you?!"

She remained silent, her face still red from both anger and embarrassment, she knew how well Sakura understood her, but still...

"H...Hinata!" Ino blurted out, Hinata stiffened.

"She'll... She'll go and... Take my place, okay?!"

Sakura's eyes got wider, "Huh? What are you saying, Ino! She's just a beginner!"

Ino's eyes were locked on Hinata's pure whites, begging her to understand the flow of the situation, she gave her the 'please save me!'.

Hinata, being nicer than average, nodded and declared; "Th-That's right! I can do this, Sakura!"

For a split second, Sakura was ready to explode, both of them were being completely ridiculous! Yet still; that's youth now isn't it? Spending years training with Tsunade, Sakura felt like her maturity was transferred to her. Sighing heavily, she let go of Ino and gave an affirmative nod to Hinata, who sighed in relief at her turn.

"Alright, I think you get the situation you just got yourself in, right?"

Hinata nodded, her hand close to her heart, feeling her heart beat.

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, all you have to do is smile, act cute, and call all the other costumers 'master'!"

"Wh-What?! Mast...Er?"

The sudden thought of calling Naruto that way made her cheeks flush in pure red.

"Will I be able to actually pull it off?"

"Why not?"

Sakura opened the door, ready to start work, Hinata on the other hand didn't look all that comfortable, Sakura instructed her to go and serve at the new arriving costumers, Hinata took a peek at them, then gave Sakura a worried look whom she replied with a decisive glare. However, it did not seem like an easy task for her, so she pointed at another table who had two pre-teens sitting on, waiting to order; they seemed easier to talk to since they were younger, so Hinata took the opportunity.

She got closer and closer to the table, noticing the two boys talking in an enthusiastic way, both of them stopped as soon as they saw her.

"U-Um..." she started to say, a bit shy; "is there anything I might help you with... M...Mas...Master?!" She stuttered, her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

Both of the two young boys looked at each other, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

The other guy nodded, "yes indeed! I can't believe it, they are the biggest ones so far!"

Hinata stood there, a bit curious about what's going on, "Excuse me?"

They both pointed at her in a rude manner, "we found her! Titty-chan!"

Her eyes opened wide, revealing a shocked expression, "Wh-What?! 'Titty'?!"

"Such big tits!" one of them said a bit too loud, gaining attention from the other costumers, Hinata could feel shame and embarrassment get the best of her, her legs were all wobbly.

"I...I..." She stuttered, not knowing what to say, the boys were rude enough to actually continue harassing her, "Hey Hey, Titty-chan! Your new right?!Are you like... Inexperienced?!"

The conversation was getting even more uncomfortable by the minute, whispers could be heard from the others who were watching; Hinata never felt this embarrassed in her entire life, she felt like she was about to collapse and cry like she used to back then, wish she never had the foolish idea of wanting to depend only on herself.

As soon as she thought she'd loose her dignity from two pre-teens, a mysterious boy came over and hit them both on the head, hard.

"What the heck?! Stupid brats! Didn't your mothers teach you how to treat a lady properly?!"

Both of them cried in pain, "Owwie! We meant no harm! We were just teasing!"

"Yeah yeah, get out of my sight now!" He scowled with a mean look, his dark blue eyes piercing through the both (terribly scared) looking boys, making them rush out of the cafe.

The boy turned to face Hinata, who was still trembling; a reassuring smile illuminated his face, expressing both sympathy and care.

"You okay?" he asked softly, Hinata couldn't believe her eyes; the person standing right in front of her was her actual crush, the one she loved since childhood, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki!

"I-I'm fine!"

Naruto chuckled, "Woah hey! Save your energy!" his blue gaze fixing her gently, his smile forming into a boyish grin whom he only knew how to make it perfect, "but I gotta' say... Now that's a surprise! Never thought I'd see _you _here, Hinata!"

Hinata's cheek's flushed pure red, Naruto... He's here! And he noticed her, in the most embarrassing outfit she ever wore in her entire life, her heart fluttered, making it beat so fast that one would think it would leap outside of her body and fly towards the moon at the speed of light.

She looked at him, he was wearing casual clothes today, a simple black sleeveless shirt and black comfy ninja shorts that reached his knee.

She shook her head and frowned at herself, why was she admiring him so shamelessly? While he's in front of her, and acknowledging her presence too! Sure, she did admire him, but from afar... And whenever he'd acknowledge her presence, he'd mistake it for a stalker's, note that she never got closer than 20 meters from him.

There was an awkward silence when they realized that all the attention was focused on both of them, Naruto glanced at the other costumers, giving a 'what the hell do you want?' look, as soon as they noticed it, they turned their heads and minded their own business, who tasted rather sweet.

Hinata bowed respectfully, "Thank you... For helping me that is..."

Naruto felt instantly uncomfortable, "Hey woa! Don't thank me like that, I barely did anything!"

A small and shy smile appeared on her face, he was always so honest and modest, a kind boy who helped those who were in need and never asked anything in return. She loved him, more than anyone.

Before coming into a conclusion on why he came here, she asked him; dumbfounded, "Um... May I know why you came here, Naruto?"

He blinked twice then laughed out loud, making her even more confused; then the sudden thought of Naruto being a regular costumer crossed her mind, she nearly bit her own tongue at her stupidity! To think she'd forget.

"I come here relax often, the food tastes good and it's not that expensive, plus I get to see my friends." He explained.

Hinata immediately got a hold of herself and gestured towards a free table, "Th-Then why don't you take a seat? I'll... I'll take you order!" She said bravely.

Naruto stared for a moment then let out a warm chuckle, "Hey, don't be so tense in front of me! Were friends, right?"

She felt her heart throb, _Ah, friends... It's a good thing isn't it? _

Without adding another word, he sat on a table near the window and took a glimpse at the menu, teasingly making an obviously faked serious face who Hinata fell for.

"Hmmm! I wonder what I should ta-ake." He rubbed his chin in a 'genius' manner while saying so, Hinata looking at him a bit confused.

"Then I should let you take your time to make a decision."  
>She was about to turn and leave until she felt his strong hand holding her by the arm firmly, her heart beat accelerated at the speed of light as he did so.<p>

"Whoa! Did you actually take me seriously?" He chuckled, his smile making her even more red, the poor girl could collapse!

Letting her go, he handed her over the menu, "I'd like some vanilla ice, with some biscuits on it please, that's what I usually take when I come here."

Hinata stood there for a moment, admiring him for a few seconds, then realized he had already ordered, she smiled shyly at him, "Right... Right away..."

She was about to dash towards the counter and give the order to the chef, until she noticed Tsunade's glare, remembering the embarrassing 'Master' word, she completed her phrase, her cheeks red like a tomato.

"M-Master..." she let out, barely audible. After seeing Tsunade's satisfied look, she headed towards the counter and headed the piece of paper, with Naruto's order.

But good thing she didn't notice the slightly red cheeks of Naruto, seems like the 'master' nickname did quite the effect!

"Welcome back, master!" The pink haired maid welcomed cheerfully, so far Sakura had gained quite a popularity ever since she became a maid, some boys would ask for her phone number every now and then, hang out, go out on dates, have a few pictures, the same drill. But deep inside she knew that the person who they wanted to do all of that wasn't the normal medical-bookworm of a ninja Sakura, but the maid Sakura.

It annoyed her, which is why she rejected clearly all of them at an instant, whenever she'd change back to her old self, the usual costumers who would bark and beg her for a bit of attention wouldn't even give her a second glance, and it gave her a big hole in the heart.

Sighing, she figured she had to stop thinking so excessively, a break every now and then wouldn't harm.

That is... Until she felt Tsunade's intense stare on her.

"Sakura." She said firmly, making her flinch; "Yes?"

Her eyes then suddenly softened, "You look tired, maybe you should call off the day."

_Wow, she is being nice?! For once... It's kinda' refreshing but somehow it's still creepy..._

"I guess I should, thanks."

"Oh and, before you do so; can you take out the trash?"

Sakura nodded, "Sure, okay."

Opening the back door, (and still on her maid outfit) Sakura dragged a big bag of trash and putted it on the side of the road, she was indeed tired.

A fresh breeze of wind fluttered her skin, making her feel light and comfortable, spring was her favourite season, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms caressed her nose while the few pink petals that flew with the wind reminded her of herself.

_They follow the wind... Mindlessly, am I like that too?_

She sighed, the strong image of Sasuke reappeared in her mind, why did she think about him now? Moreover, didn't she just say she would forget about him?!

No good, no good at all.

Heading back inside, Sakura went in the changing room, swapping from maid Sakura to normal Sakura, ready to head home.

As she exited the cafe and told everyone goodbye, Hinata's voice stopped her.

"Sakura! Wait for me!"

Sakura turned and smiled teasingly at her shorter-friend, "Come on, you're too slow!"

Hinata smiled, "Sorry."

"Well now, shall we go?"

While walking home, Hinata told her about Naruto rescuing her earlier, she was extremely happy and talked about it long enough to entertain Sakura until she reached her home. Sakura congratulated Hinata for finally growing a backbone, then entered her house without a word.

After taking a long and warm bath, she changed to her pyjamas and went to bed, a single image of Sasuke haunting her one last time before she falls into deep slumber.

The next day, Sakura went to work normally like always, this time Tsunade handed her a pile of papers who looked like weird posters printed with a huge black cat on it, big capital letters circling the black cat saying 'Visit the kunoichi maid cafe!'.

Sakura blinked, then pointed at the weird paper, "What's that for?"

"Announcement posters, you go and hand them over to the passer-by's outside," she said boldly, Sakura just kept starring for a while then let out a sigh.

"Okay, but I doubt it'll help.."

Tsunade crossed her arms then gave her one of her infamous deadly grins.

A few moments passed and Sakura gave a few posters to the passer-by's, thing is; the maid outfit was pretty much the reason why they accepted it, even if a few boys stopped to take photo's without asking, she just shrugged it off and did her job like she was told.

But it didn't go as smoothly as she planned, when she felt an unfamiliar hand grabbing her butt, she let out an 'eep!' and tripped on her feet, only to get caught by a strong chest, she felt big and warm arms wrap around her.

A familiar scent of cologne caught her nose, she smelt it before, but where could she possibly had...?

Slowly lifting her head to glance at her 'saviour' she gasped not believing who it was.

He cheeks flushed red when apple green met with dark onyx eyes.

"S...Sasuke?!" She stuttered, her hands were holding unconsciously at his shirt, she felt her chest pressing on his firm and solid one, he was definitely well built, and that only made her even more nervous!

Sasuke's stare was calm yet intense, he looked at her for a brief moment then turned his gaze to face a mysterious looking man, instantly figuring that he was the one who grope the young lady-s butt. Sasuke gave him one of his deadly glares, making the man run for it with all his might.

Seconds later, he let go of her, she looked at the ground, not daring to face him again.

"I... Thanks..."

Sasuke remained still, his cold gaze was still focused on hers, Sakura realized the mess that was on the ground and began to pick up the papers one by one, to her big surprise; Sasuke crouched down to help her, and handed her the few remaining, she nodded shyly and blurted another 'thank you' before he could reply ; "hn." Was all he said.

Standing up, he turned around and headed left, then briskly stopped.

"You should be more vigilant, wearing such revealing clothes. Perverts might attack you."

Finishing his sentence, he continued his way and let Sakura stand there, her heart beating like mad.

Perhaps forgetting him was harder than she thought.

**To be continued!**

A/N:

_Wow! Sorry for the bad writing! I was distracted for a bit.  
>Hope you liked this chapter!<em>

Next one will have SasuSaku a bit more, and after that, NaruHina** and an Intro to MinaKushi!

Please review it makes me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED: November The 18th 2014.  
>-Fixed TYPO's and grammar mistakes.<strong>

A/N:

_Woah! So many followers already! XD Can't believe after only two chapters! For those who reviewed the previous chapter; a great THANK YOU with hugs! X3_

By reading your reviews, I realized I did a silly (YET STILL HAD QUITE AN IMPACT) of a Typo, and seriously, I'm so sorry! I actually meant to write 'NaruHina' then without noticing it I wrote NaruSaku like a drunk, deeply sorry!

Anyways, I fixed it. So no problem!

ShayChan33: _Aww, it makes me SO happy to see someone actually likes my fanfic! I know it might sound selfish but I actually want you to keep supporting me if you can! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! _

Akane Akiyama: _Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Seeing that you like my fanfic just makes me feel like I won a shiny pokemon, lol !  
>And yes, it was a Typo, so sorry to make you worry xD<em>

MYK-ON: _Thanks for your review! Happy you're still here to support me! ^^ Keep on doing so if you can!_

Guest: *Picks up phone* _ I dunno' who you are, and where you come from, but I'll find you and-... Lol Joking, your comment just made my day! xD_

Mani Nova: _Eh? Me? Abandon this? Then what was the point of me starting it if I was going to throw it away?! XD Aha! Don't worry! I'll never drop this fic, like I said on the first chapter, I love Naruto, and this fanfic is like a memorial of my childhood; hence I'll continue writing this story till I reach... Perhaps 50 chapters +? Lol! I just love the Naruto couples =3  
>Keep reviewing and Supporting me!<em>

BloodyAyame23: _Aw, happy to see you reviewed my story again! Brace yourself though, the later chapters will be overwhelming with kawaiiness and more moe than you can ever imagine! I might get a nosebleed myself._

_**Please read:**_

_Okay, so I have a small announcement:  
>I'll start heading off to school for a while and I won't update in like... Four to five days? So don't panic! I'll try my best to update the next chapter, all I'm asking is for you guys to support me all the way! And I'll reward you with a chapter ;)<em>

This is a rated T Fanfiction, so I won't add 'lemons', I had a PM today and it asked me that and the answer is no; this fanfic has MILD sexual scenes, no details, nada.

If you guys want lemon, I might consider making some but in a different story; (like a parallel world to the one I'm writing currently.) so it all lies to you guys.

Anyways, enough talk, and enjoy this chapter!

Third Chapter: Can you feel my heart beat, Master?

"What?! No.. Just no!" Sakura shouted, arms crossed in a firm yet annoyed manner; Tsunade sighed and tried to persuade her.

"Listen up, I know it might be too much to ask; but first things first!" Tsunade grabbed Sakura's wrist firmly, pulling her closer.

"Calling those perverts 'master' was too much to begin with! And now you want me to wear these... CAT EARS?!"

Tsunade bit her bottom lip, anger building rapidly on her face; "Come on! Stop being such a push over! Hinata already wore her bunny ears, and why won't you wear your Cat ones?!"

She yelped, her face flushed red; "It's embarrassing!"

The beautiful blonde rolled her eyes and forcefully made her wear them; proudly giving a satisfied nod, Tsunade straightened her back and grinned.

"Good, now there is one more thing left to do."

Sakura had no idea what she was scheming, the whole reason why she disagreed to wear those cat ears wasn't only because she found it super embarrassing, but also because yesterday... Yesterday Sasuke saw her! In her embarrassing maid outfit, held her protectively and even warned her about the perverts!

Her heart raced at the speed of light, ever since she thought about him, _what if he'd come by again and see me?! I just realized that the road the cafe is on is a shortcut that leads to his home! _She thought in panic, her cheeks flushed red, but of course; she couldn't say that to Tsunade, who would definitely hit her on the head for being such an idiot, to Tsunade, men were nothing but sick minded perverts who only cared about physique. Even if the whole cafe belonged to her; (and it was her idea to begin with,) Tsunade made a clear conclusion to use the feminine charm to outsmart them.

In other words, what better idea is there for a man to spend money on a maid cafe?

A smirk appeared on her face, "Sakura, you're the neko, so this time, when a customer comes, you'll have to call him 'Master-Nyan!'."

Her jaw dropped, "S-Seriously?!"

Tsunade never looked more serious, "Try, impress me."

She sighed, obviously annoyed by her tutor's desperate methods to make the cafe more popular, so she just obeyed and did like she was told. Like a good little maid.

"Welcome back, master-nyan!"

Tsunade nodded, "good! Now keep up the good work."

Leaving the room without giving a second glance at Sakura, Tsunade left the changing room. As soon as she did so, Sakura stick out her tongue, "Old hag!" she whispered in an annoyed tone, knowing how keen her sense of hearing was.

The door opened almost immediately as the words came out her mouth; frightened of the idea Tsunade hearing her, she was about to flinch and explain until she noticed Hinata's slender and attractive form.

"Sakura! Those ears suit you so well!" she declared with a smile, Sakura looked at the two long white bunny ears Tsunade made her wear, and shyly replied to her compliment.

"I'm not nearly as cute as you." She mumbled, Hinata misheard, "Eh?"

She chuckled, "Forget it, so what's your catch phrase?"

Hinata blushed, "She said I had to... Call them 'master-pyon'."

Sakura rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, her gaze then moved back to Hinata, "Did she make the others wear the same stuff too?" she asked.

Hinata nooded, "Yes, um... Kushina had to wear the fox ears, TenTen the racoon ones, while Ino wore the Shiba-Inu ears."

"Great. Surrounded by canines." She murmured.

"Also..." she tried to continue while twirling her thumbs, "Tsunade wondered if you could supervise Temari, she'll start her day at work tomorrow."

"Temari?! Seriously..."

Hinata nodded, "seems like the cafe is... Getting popular."

"You're telling me!"

Without further talk, the both adorable maids got outside the changing room; bracing themselves. Hinata barely even managed to walk, due to the heat on her face, yesterday was her first day of work, and the first costumers she was ready to serve sexually harassed her, but then Naruto came and saved her.

So far it was because of him that the later one she served didn't try to pull off anything on her, knowing the 4th hokage's younger brother well; no one dared to touch one of his friends, fairly knowing the circumstances.

He promised he'd come back too, and that he wanted _her_ toserve him.

Her cheeks flushed red, without knowing it she kept twirling in place, happily squeezing her hands in delight, the thought of Naruto coming back and ask her to be his personal mai-

Wait... What was she thinking just now?

Personal maid?

Sakura made her snap out of her reverie, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Hey, Hinata? You okay? The costumers are waiting!"

She gasped in realisation then nodded, her cheeks still red from the previous thought.

Moments passed and Hinata did a pretty amazing job, much to Tsunade's delight. The girl was far beyond adorable; she was like a massive box full of squish able chibi-animals who wanted to be held tightly by their master. Her voice was sweet, caring, and her shy personality only made her even more popular. Her maid outfit expressed innocence, and her way of walking did too. She had a charm that many men found rare, one could tell she was a maiden in love.

TenTen was doing quite a good job too, she had a fierce spirit and always managed to make the costumers laugh, her maid attire was pretty unique too; it was shaped like a Chinese qui-pao and had a small white dragon on the back, her leggings also had Chinese letters on it; written in pure white. The shoes she wore had mini-heels, the same height as Hinata, although unlike her, TenTen was far taller and had legs who could drive any man wild.

Ino on the other hand was pretty much the flirting-type, having no shame in winking and showing off her feminine side. Her maid outfit was pretty much a mixture of both Sakura's and Hinata's, except it revealed much more skin, her leggings only reached her knee, while she wore ridiculously long heels; making her the same height as TenTen. Costumers liked her due to the very feminine aura she let out, one would spend hours looking at her without stop.

And for those who were into the more exotic type, there was always Kushina, who was probably one of the best choices there was to make in the cafe. Her long maid outfit hiding her curves let the male costumers wonder about her; she was mysterious yet so obvious. Being very similar to Sakura in the violent aspect, Kushina was a pretty complex one. People often mistake her for a mature young lady, however, she was all the opposite; getting worked up over nothing, teasing endlessly and talking non-stop, she had a very tomboyish side who looked a lot like Naruto's. Her cooking was praised all over the village, people loved the way she'd enthusiastically talk a bit about herself, letting a 'ttebane' catch phrase at the end of almost every sentence she makes. Naruto often comes to the cafe to talk to her, they both understood each other very well; one would tell that they are probably related some way.

And then of course, there was Sakura, the famous 'tsundere' type whom everybody seemed to love teasing. Whenever one of them would want to take a picture with her, she'd straight up reject him or act like she didn't care, people insisted that she had a cute side in her, and even if she did, she always acted tough. Her inner personality was free to be revealed whenever she was at work. Even if she wasn't near as violent and vulgar as Kushina, if someone would make her snap, then they might better dig their grave.

"Is there anything else you might need, Master-Nyan?" She asked, politely, yet annoyingly.

The man sitting on the table nodded with an eager smile, "I'd want a picture with you! If that's okay."

Sakura glanced left to right, trying to see if Tsunade was paying attention. Realising she wasn't there, Sakura glared in the most confusing (and polite) manner possible.

"In your dreams, Master-nyan!" She said brutally while putting the bill on his table, "now if you may please pay and get the _fudge _out, you've been here for nearly two hours, master-nyan!"

The man was trembling on his seat, hiding the camera back on his bag and nodded, scared to death.

Sakura nodded in a content manner, good. The guy knew his place.

Every now and then, some guys would frequently come and stay long enough to be mistaken as stalkers or perverts, even if they weren't, Sakura had a keen eye when it came to bad guys. The man who asked her photo followed her and Hinata yesterday, taking more photos than needed, she noticed it when she heard slight camera noises and saw a flash for a moment or two.

But they aren't weak, they are Kunoichi, proud to be ones. Strong females of the hidden leaf village. If those guys thought they could simply go on and stalk her like that, hoping for an opening, then hell; they thought wrong!

After a while, Naruto entered the cafe, a happy smile illuminating his face, Sakura poked Hinata on the back, gaining her attention, she pointed at Naruto with a small smirk on her face.

"Go welcome your master properly, Hinata-Nyan!" She whispered teasingly, making her blush.

She slowly walked towards him, embarrassed of the fact that she was actually, wearing bunny ears. Naruto gave her a boyish smile, his attention then shifted on her ears.

She bowed respectfully, "W-Welcome back... M-Mast...M-Master..." she stuttered, weakly. And after a second or two, she let out a small "...Pyon."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, staring awkwardly at the ground, trying to hide his blush.

"Um, calling me like that... It's not very settling..."

Hinata gasped, "Oh I-I'm sorry! If you don't want me to call you that way then—"

"It's not that I don't want to hear it," he said, still a bit shy, "It's just that I'm not used to hear it, coming from you that is..."

Her cheeks flushed pure red while her heart fluttered, beating in such an intense manner that she figured she probably lost twelve years of her life.

Gesturing him to come inside, Naruto sat on his usual table near the window. Hinata handed him the menu, just in case. Naruto shook his head politely, handing it back while giving her a small grin.

"Same thing as yesterday."

Hinata nodded, "right away!" she said as she was ready to dash at full speed towards the counter.

But too bad for her, her small heels didn't help her too well, and after three steps, she tripped and fell on the ground, her sudden action made a sudden wind blow, letting her skirt flow upwards, revealing her pure white underwear.

Instinctively, Hinata pulled the skirt back down before checking if she was okay, turned her flushed face immediately to see if Naruto was actually paying attention, and thankfully, he was staring at the window.

She let out a smile in relief, then stood up, heading towards the counter.

As soon as she was out of sight, Naruto's cheeks got red, _so she likes white, huh._

~.~.

**At the end of the day,**

TenTen stretched her arms and yawned, "Waah! Finally! Thought this was never going to end!"

Ino smirked, "Tired already, TenTen? You barely even had as many costumers as I."

The brunette glared at the blonde who was obviously making fun of her, "What's that supposed to mean, Ino?!"

She scoffed, her light blue eyes piercing though TenTen's chocolate brown's; "I'm saying you don't do well your job, you should be more feminine, act girly for a bit! You are way too constipated, TenTen!"

TenTen bit her bottom lip in anger, "Woah?! So you are basically saying that _I'm _the constipated one here?! Look who's talking! Miss _'Oh! I got bullied by the same guy again, so please take my place!'_"

Ino gasped, anger showing up on her face, "What was that?"

"You heard me!"

They were about to start a catfight until Kushina appeared from behind to balance the situation.

"Wow wow! Calm your horses!" She said aloud while pushing them both aside, Ino glared at TenTen then stuck out her tongue, only making her even more mad. Kushina had enough then glared at the both very immature young girls, the red hot habanero wasn't an easy one; and they stopped as soon as they felt her murderous aura.

"Let's just go home peacefully, okay?"

TenTen sighed and nodded, "Fine," she said, still angry.

They were all ready to leave, Hinata proposed Sakura to head off home together like yesterday, to which she joyfully accepted. After changing themselves back to normal ninja attire, they heard a knock on the door, TenTen opened, ready to send off the idiot who couldn't read the 'closed' sign.

"I'm sorry we are clo..."

She couldn't finish as soon as she saw the gorgeous man right in front of her, he had long dark brown hair, just about the same color as hers, his eyes were pure white. She instantly figured out he was from the Hyuga clan, judging by them. She gulped, feeling her cheeks slightly turn red, the man glanced at the inside then asked in a calm tone, "Excuse me, is Hinata here?"

She frowned, was he Hinata's boyfriend, fiancé, relative or something? She hoped he was a close one, such a handsome boy knocking at her door... Well, rather her workplace's door.

"Um... Yes, she's here." She answered in a low tone, the boy raised an eyebrow, "so... Can you call her?"

She stiffened instantly while straightening herself, "Right away!"

Dashing inside, she called at her petite friend, who almost immediately knew who it was.

In less than a minute, Hinata got towards the door with an amazed expression, "Neji? What are you..."

"So you really _are _working in such a rundown place huh," he scoffed disapprovingly.

"Why are you here?" She finally said, her expression becoming more serious, Neji crossed his arms on his chest, glaring angrily at her.

"What does it look like to you, Hinata?"

She bit her bottom lip, then glanced at the ground, "don't tell me they've sent you," she whispered lowly, Neji sighed and reached his hand out to her, "stop acting so dumb and come back home, everyone is worried."

She gently pushed his hand away, then shook her head, "No." She said firmly, Neji let out a 'tch' then grabbed her wrist, obviously angry.

"You can't _live _by yourself, Hinata! You were raised in the Hyuga residence, and you will always remain there, want it or not. I'm sure your parents will understand if you explain properly—"

"No!" she finally shouted while pushing him violently, "I'm tired of living under everyone's protection! Please... Please just... Just this once, let me one last chance to prove myself."

Neji was nearly about to snap, he was instructed to bring her back home, and quick. In the worst case scenario, if she was resistant, they allowed him to _drag _her back home by all means. However, he wasn't that cruel, he cared deeply for Hinata as a close relative, but then again he wanted the very best for her.

Sighing, and not knowing what to do, Neji looked at the sky, breathing the pure and fresh air, his gaze then moved back to Hinata's, who looked dead serious. He noted, that it was the first time she ever showed such a determined expression, his intense stare softened for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"Fine... But just this once, okay? Let me remind you that living by yourself isn't easy, there are a whole bunch of bills to pay, and money doesn't grow on trees!"

"I know," she said, still dead serious and without any stutter.

"But its fine now, I have a decent job and friends who look after me..."

Neji noticed a small light in Hinata's eyes, something he didn't see in a person. He felt her determination and braveness, it didn't match her well, knowing how shy, silly and clumsy she is; he figured after one or two days, she'd give up and beg her parents to come home, but she didn't.

Without further talk, he closed his eyes in acknowledgement then turned, making her face his back; ready to leave.

"Don't come back and cry on my shoulder if something goes wrong, this is the last time I'll ever help you."

Hinata looked at him, a concerned look appearing on her face, and then finally smiled.

"Thank you, Neji." She whispered softly, the boy let out a loud 'hmph!' and then walked proudly back to his way home.

TenTen then appeared out of nowhere and sneaked behind Hinata, "Who is he?" she whispered, making her jump in surprise.

"Huh?! Oh... That's Neji, he's my cousin." She explained, TenTen let out an 'oh!' and sighed in relief, "So he's not like your fiancé or anything..."

Hinata shook her head, "no, he's more of a brotherly figure."

TenTen's smiled grew wider, her cheeks getting even more red, Hinata tilted her head then finally realised what was going on; her eyes opening wide.

"Don't tell me—"

TenTen shook her head rapidly with a silly face, "oh, no! No No No No No! That's not what you think! I just... I feel a bit curious! Is' all..."

Ino gave TenTen a hard slap on the shoulder, "Oh! Seems like TenTen has the hots for Hinata's cousin!"

She glared at the blonde, "I do not!"

"Really now? Then you wouldn't mind if I become a 'hyuga', Hinata?"

TenTen was nearly about to murder her.

**The next day...**

After a good night's sleep, Sakura awoke, her hair sticking out in every corner of her head. She yawned then stood up, heading towards the bathroom for some business. Brushing her teeth while combing her hair, she barely even cared if she looked like a wicked witch who was ready to devour little primary school kids. Hell, she barely even paid any attention to her looks.

When she tries her very best to look pretty, it always ends up ridiculous (that's what she thinks,) and switches back to her usual, simple red shirt with a long light pink skirt that reached her knees, and black leggings who hid the rest of her legs. Her shoes we're simple red flats that matched her shirt, and her red headband.

Most of the students teased her for having such a nerdy look, but she honestly didn't care anymore, her inner self forged her for the better, and she had nothing to worry about.

At class, she always paid great attention to the teacher, Kakashi Hatake; who seemed to be brilliant yet extraordinarily lazy. He had a gift to make even the hard headed students understand his lecture, despite him always ending up reading a weird looking book and swap away from reality.

Time passed and it was already break time, Sakura got herself ready to head off at the training ground, where she'd take her usual chakra-control activities with Anko-sensei. Taking only the necessary, she let out a deep sigh then rushed outside.

Since they were a mixed school, she had to endure the countless stares boys gave her whenever she swapped to her Ninja outfit, which was a short sleeveless red shirt with a shorter skirt and black tight shorts who protected any kind of pervert to notice her sacred view. So far she guessed she wasn't the best looking girl there, and yet still wondered why so many looked at her. Her assumptions note failing, she noticed how easily their looks would go from a girl to another.

There was no getting away with it, the boys that is.

But when she figured she'd stop looking at them and start ignoring, she noticed an attractive figure, standing lazily on the grass.

Yep, it was him; Sasuke.

Like usual, he wore his simple long white vest who exposed his strong chest, long puffy-looking black pants and black ninja sandals that suit him perfectly, the Uchiha sign was printed on his back, proudly remembering everyone of his clan and standard.

She blushed thinking of the day before; when he held her firmly, securing her with his strong arms. Sure, it was probably a coincidence, anyone who was close by would help out a poor teenage girl out, no big deal!

But somehow, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter, she couldn't stop thinking about him, oh how she admired him so.

But before she could day dream a tad bit more, Anko appeared out of nowhere and excused herself for being late.

"Gomen! There was a tagoyaki shop nearby, and I couldn't pass an opportunity to fill up my poor stomach!"

Half the students laughed, she was a silly sensei, only thinking about her belly. But everyone loved her, she was the older sister figure most of them wished they had.

"O-Kay! So now, I'm gonna' show you guys a few techniques, all you have to do; is follow my hand signs and concentrate your chakra to the max! Simple enough, ne?"

Nearly all the students had their jaw drop, she said it like it was nothing! How could they possibly?!

Sakura took great attention to Anko's hand signs, and in the meantime, focused her chakra, feeling it rush through her whole system. She was good with chakra control, and many teachers praised her for that.

After finishing her whole Ninja-thing, Anko suddenly disappeared, then reappeared in an instant, the students looked at it, marvelled.

Anko laughed, "Okay, someone come along and attack me!"

A few of the shinobis looked at each other, with a confused and uncertain look; Anko rolled her eyes then randomly pointed at a guy, who looked like he needed some exercise.

"You, come here and put me out of my misery!" she chuckled aloud, sarcastically. The boy braced himself then rushed towards her, holding a kunai on his right hand. Dashing at full speed, he prepared a punch; he thought he'd throw the kunai and make her avoid it easily, distracting her and allowing him to hit her. As soon as he threw the Kunai, Anko avoided the attack, and just as planned he found an opening then finally threw a punch at her...  
>But suddenly he found himself on the ground.<p>

"What the—" he turned to face the sensei, did he just pass THROUGH her?

Sakura blinked twice, what just happened?

"Illusion-clone jutsu." A voice said, it was Anko; who was chewing her tagoyaki stick, on top of a tree.

She then jumped off while finishing her food, a small smile appeared on her face, "Pretty cool, right? Now it's up to you guys, if you paid close attention to my hand signs, then this should be a snap!"

Sakura gulped, it didn't seem all that complicated, all she had to do was focus on her chakra, make her mind turn fully blank; then...

After a few moments, she finally did it; she made the perfect illusion clone! Anko nodded, approvingly.

"Nice job, Sakura! Your one of my best students!"

She smiled at the compliment, noting that she always loved being praised by her superiors.

"But Sasuke was a bit faster," she pointed out at the clone Sasuke managed to make, and he wasn't the only one; there were five other clones, who were just as successful.

Sakura looked at him, wide-eyed. Not only was he deadly handsome, but he was also a genius when it came to ninjutsu. She figured he probably cheated with the sharingan, but her assumptions thought wrong when she noticed the dark cold stare he was giving her; her cheeks flushed red instantly.

Moving her gaze elsewhere, she thought she had to stop thinking about yesterday's incident, and Sasuke's warm touch.

An hour passed and the training was over. Anko called out to Sakura, who was about to leave.

"Sakura, can you put these scrolls back at the warehouse?"

Sakura nodded, then took the scrolls carefully, heading to the small scroll warehouse there was near the training ground.

She slowly entered, it was pitch black and not very spacious, dust was all over the place.

Quickly putting the scrolls down and ready to go, she turned to head off back to class until she bumped in a familiar strong firm chest, her eyes looked up to notice Sasuke.

She backed away, shyly; "S-Sorry!" she apologized, Sasuke gave half a nod then put the scrolls on his hands down on a nearby shelf. She gazed at the handsome figure he had, a pure masterpiece; if she continued to do so, she figured she'd start drooling at the wonderful abs he head.

She shook her head, ready to shout at herself for being so shameful, but Sasuke's husky voice made her snap out of it.

"Hey," he called, with a calm yet firm tone of indifference, Sakura nearly frowned, blinked twice then answered.

"Yes?"

"You put them in the wrong shelf," he pointed out, Sakura's mouth formed an 'o'. Then took out the scrolls she carried, "where should I put them, then?" she asked, her voice getting lower word by word.

He approached her and reached his hand, meaning for her to hand them over, she did so and he put them on the left shelf, in the most graceful manner possible.

Why was she so mesmerized by this man? Why did his aura get the best of her?

As he turned to face her, she figured he'd say something regarding the cafe, her job and such, but he didn't.

Instead he just stood there, staring at her.

She felt stiff, his look made her feel uncomfortable.

Finally having the courage to talk, she let out a "what?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for an instant, and let out a small smirk, "that outfit you wore... Was ridiculous."

She gasped, was he mocking her? Did he just have the nerve of teasing her right now?

Oh it's on.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not believing what she just heard, Sasuke's gaze came back at her.

"You heard me," he finished, his stare getting even more intense.

Inner Sakura was ready to battle.

"Who are you to judge, you reveal waaay too much your chest, bro!"

Sasuke nearly glared at her, no one dared make such a remark at his taste in clothing.

"It is more comfortable." He said defensively, sakura scoffed.

_It makes you even more sexy and irresistible, _she thought, then snapped out of it.

"Well at least I wore that outfit on job basis, not on my free will."

"And those cat ears, did you wear them on free will?"

Saukra frowned, how did he know? She wore them yesterday only, so how come...

His expression changed for an instant, realising what he just said. He let out a 'hmph' in a ready attempt to leave, "It is pointless talking to you."

Just as she was about to blurt out another insult, the warehouse's door closed shut, hearing it lock, Sakura's heart nearly stopped.

She immediately rushed and tried to open it, but in vain. Sasuke told her to move aside and tried opening it at his turn, but had just as little effect.

For a moment, they both starred at each other, a single drop of sweat forming on her forehead.

She was trapped, alone in the dark with Sasuke.

**To be Continued!**

A/N:

_Liked it? Review! I'm happy I got over this chapter, If I find some mistakes then I'll try to edit it._

I won't update for a few days, so please continue supporting!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Buzz Lightyear: _Look, woody... Typos... Typos Everywhere..._

_Hello again!  
>So I edited the previous chapter after finally reading it and noticed in my greatest horror that it had an OCEAN OF TYPOS.<em>

_I am SO terribly sorry! I think I should had informed you guys that I don't re-read my chapters before posting but AFTER posting them on ._

_For the new readers, welcome!_

_Thank you, MYK-ON, kally-kal, Akane Akiyama, BloodyAyame23 , kelpiejh ,Angelically Scarred and RealzLightz for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate your support and I hope you can keep on doing so!_

_Now let me answer a few questions;_

_CbStrad: I am aware that I do not write perfectly. But your review still made me happy! Glad you find it fun and nice to read, I already edited the previous chapter in that matter, so I'm terribly sorry if you found it confusing of any sort. This is temporary though, I want the days to pass quick so that the full Kunoichi Maids will be there!  
>So review again and let me know your opinion!<em>

_mani nova: Oh thank you for your amazing support! It's nice to see that you like my story! And don't worry I'll add more events, it's just that the Kunoichi team is still a bit low on workers, once I'll add Temari and Shizune there will be a LOT more stuff going on in the cafe. I'm planning to add some crazy humour too!  
>And MinaKushi is happening soon... Very soon.<br>Love your support! Keep it up!_

_**On a side note, a great thank you to mani nova for her amazing fan art of Kunoichi maid cafe! Check out my profile for link and make sure to give some of your support!**___

_Well, the long awaited chapter!_

Fourth Chapter: Master is a peeping tom!

"H-Hello? Anyone here?" Sakura called out, anxious like hell while Sasuke sat on the floor with the calmest expression one would think didn't exist in the current situation.

The pink-haired kunoichi felt her heart beat at an incredible speed, she wasn't sure if it was due to Sasuke watching her closely or the pressure from being trapped in the darkness without the certainty that someone will come to save them.

"It is useless, none shall come," he said bluntly. Sakura turned to face him; ready to shoot heavy glares but realized she was no match for his cold gaze. Instead she just hissed, "Stop being such a pessimist! I'm sure someone will come and look for us."

He stood up abruptly and approached gracefully towards her, his stare remaining as calm and composed as earlier.

"And you, stop being such an idiot."

Sakura frowned; did he just call her an idiot?

She figured she had enough of his insults; it was time to grow a backbone.

"What's up with you?! Every time someone tries to give an encouraging opinion, you go and shatter it to pieces with your depressing assumptions! Can't you try and depend on other people a bit more?"

Without adding anything else, Sakura practically glared at Sasuke. Her apple green eyes piercing through his with a slight difficulty, she had trouble keeping up with his composed expression. _How can he be so calm and sure of himself?! _

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Sasuke sighed and pushed Sakura gently to the other side. The pinkette wondered what that weirdo of a ninja was about to do.

"H-Hey... What are you doing?" she asked while noticing him switching to combat mode.

"I'll break it open."

Sakura's eyes shot open and she immediately blocked his way, "wait, what?! No! You can't do something so absurd! We've only been trapped for barely even five minutes! Let's wait a bit more; I'm sure someone will come!"

He kept staring at her for a good moment then swapped back to normal mode, Sakura let out a sigh of relief; whenever he was on the battlefield everyone feared to get on his way. The menacing aura he emitted and the smell of death nearby was enough to make them all die of heart attack, and Sakura understood it very well at that instant.

"Twenty minutes... No more, no less," he said firmly while sitting back on his spot, he looked so sinfully handsome it nearly drove her insane. Her heart beat rate didn't calm itself since earlier, and it only made the situation worse.

Without a word, she sat on the opposite side, practically facing him. He wasn't paying attention to her, though. Somehow he appeared to be thinking deeply about something, something that troubled him for a while; and Sakura was dying to know what it was.

She thought it'll be best to start a friendly discussion while waiting for help, what could they possibly do aside chat? In his mind, he was surely counting how many seconds and minutes are left till he breaks the door to shreds, and Sakura would feel so bad for that door. But a small place in her heart wished she would stay just a bit longer with him, such a juicy opportunity wouldn't happen in a thousand years; count it as a million perhaps.

Yes, that was her chance, her chance to finally make him notice her.

"Um..." She tried to say, successfully getting his attention. Sakura didn't dare to look at him straight in the eyes though.

"I heard you're helping out the fourth hokage with some serious missions... That must be hard."

The typical "Hn," he used so very often was how he answered, and it only made her more uncomfortable.

"Do you eat well? Did you get wounded recently?" she asked a bit more concerned, somehow it made something inside Sasuke act in an abnormal way, but despite that he remained calm.

"You sound like my mom."

_Oh I almost forgot how much of a jerk you can be, I'll be careful enough to remember not to be friendly with you anymore, _her inner self muttered.

But even so, she figured it'll be best for her to be as nice as possible. She was still curious about him; how he thought things through, how he always remained so calm and composed in even the most difficult missions, his intense stare, his feelings, his point of view and everything else. Sasuke fascinated her, to a point where she'd be willing to pay a huge sum of money just to be able to get at least one tiny little info about him.

However, she thought it'll be best for her to find out herself, and coming out from Sasuke.

"I know you don't like it when people ask you some personal questions," she sighed and continued; "and I wouldn't like it too, but I really wanted to know something."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, curious about her question. The girl has some guts, and he didn't hate that.

"Why are you so distant from everybody? You refuse everyone's help and only rely on yourself, whenever a hard task shows itself you go ahead and are the only guy who's ready to take it on; I'm here aren't I? I mean, I _was _your former teammate and so was Naruto. We were like... Brothers and sisters and I wish you could've opened up a bit more with us, but instead you remained a shut in when it came to your feelings. You _can _rely on your friends, you know? But you keep yourself distant from everyone and it seriously makes me irritated and angry at times that I just wish I'd get over there and strangle you whenever you go and act tough and—"

She held her hand firmly on her mouth, realizing how far she was heading on. For a start, it began ever so gently, but then her feelings took over and let her inner self gain the control, Sasuke remained calm and silent, somehow he looked rather impressed, or shocked... Just a bit, but it didn't really affect him actually, he never thought she could go and openly confess such feelings, and that didn't seem like a question, instead he smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"You really are something, no one even dared to use such a tone against me."

For an instant, she felt her heart skip a beat to a sight like this, Sasuke's chuckle, his devilishly beautiful smirk, his stare and complete attention on her... It made her want to fly up in the sky and just shout.

But a cold chill kicked her out of her day dream; the warehouse was so very cold that it was almost unbearable.

She sneezed and started rubbing her skin to warm herself up, Sasuke noticed it and took off his long sleeved shirt that exposed his torso, revealing his exposing skin; Sakura blushed instantly at that, nearly drooling for the sight of a shirtless Sasuke.

"What are you do—" she couldn't finish as he threw his shirt at her, right on her head. She took it and tried to analyze what was going on, until fully understanding the purpose.

"Wear it."

Sakura blinked twice, _What the... how can I wear this?! The guy is shirtless!_

"But what about you?! It's pretty damn cold and..."

He cut her off, "I'm not as fragile as you, and I'm not sensitive to the cold."

She was about to protest, but then just shrug it off; the guy was stronger than any average shinobi, you'd send him in the North Pole and he'd survive without a problem. In addition, people often said that he had amazing chakra, she figured that it was due to such incredible power that he was labelled as unbeatable. One could be able to compare his strength to both Naruto and the fourth hokage, who were the two strongest ninja of the hidden leaf.

While putting his open shirt on, she thought she'd smell the scent of sweat. But she was dead wrong; his shirt smelled nicely the scent of cologne, a scent that was bittersweet, a gentle fragrance who meant that this cloth was worn by a man, a real one.

She smelled it before, when he gently caught her in his arms the other day.

Her cheeks flushed pure red, almost as red as Kushina's hair. She wouldn't give her place to anyone in the whole world, not even for all of the gold in the universe. 

She mumbled a 'thank you,' and snuggled on his large shirt, Sasuke pretended not to hear nor see that, any man would admit that it was pretty cute to see a girl wear a guy's oversize clothing. But he would never; he was way too proud. However, a slight feeling in his heart wasn't having the same opinion though.

A few minutes passed of awkward silence, and Sasuke had enough, he briskly stood up and headed towards the wooden door, dead serious to open it with his murderous strength, Sakura gasped and stood up at her turn.

"Sasuke! Please don't do that, you know that after breaking it you'll have to pay for it and..."

"Don't care," was just all he said, "It's been already half an hour now and no one came."

"Sasuke, please don't—"

She was about to block his way again until she suddenly tripped on a scroll who was randomly laying there, on the ground. Sasuke was about to catch her but was far too late; the girl practically fell on him at the speed of light, and in the blink of an eye, they were both down on the cold and dusty ground.

Ignoring the pain on his back, Sasuke felt something incredibly warm, soft and squishy lying on top of him, the dust was floating everywhere, blocking his perfect view. As soon as it disappeared, the first thing he saw was a flash of sweet pink and the scent of cherry blossoms with honey.

Sakura was there, on top of him, her chest firmly pressing on his.

The feeling of déjà vu struck him, the day where he walked on his usual path home and when she magically appeared out of nowhere and threw herself in his arms. The same feeling, the same scent, and the same sweet Sakura.

His mind turned blank for an instant, this time it was different, she was on top of him, his skin practically bare, feeling her ever so perfectly, feeling her low breathing on his skin. She slowly lifted her head, exposing her face who was buried on his neck just a few seconds ago; she was too close... Way too close...

When onyx black met apple green, both their hearts began to beat at incredible speed, her red cheeks, her wet pouty lips, the feelings of her breasts...

No, damn it... His dignity can't just fly away like that.

Without a word he pushed her on the other side and stood up at an insane speed, Sakura let out a 'hey! What the heck was that for?!' but he simply ignored it and punched the door open. Sakura remained bewildered.

"S-Sasuke wait!"

He stopped for an instant, and then tilted his head, "you can keep it, I already have plenty of the kind."

Her mouth opened as in to say something, but didn't. What just happened? What was the reason of Sasuke's sudden action? Sure, she figured she was in the way, that she carelessly fell on that perfectly well built shirtless Sasuke, took one heck of a time to analyze the situation and blah blah blah.

Without trying to think twice more than she should about that sudden event; Sakura stood up –still wearing Sasuke's over-sized shirt- and headed towards the classroom to get her stuff back and leave.

So far so good.

**Half an hour later,**

Sakura arrived at the Cafe without making a detour back home, she wasn't hungry and didn't particularly need a break since she was pretty much late. Even after Hinata's super joyful 'welcome back, Sakura!' she somewhat still felt extremely empty; her mind remaining locked into the memory of her being with Sasuke.

But too bad for her, Hinata was pretty sharp. An instant later she figured something was wrong with Sakura; but didn't push her into telling her anything, she knows if something is wrong, Sakura would tell her. However, when she remained quiet about it, Hinata figured she rather keep it a secret for herself, and she respected that.

Nevertheless, Tsunade annoyed the hell after Sakura, blabbling some stuff like 'what in heaven's name took you so long?!' or 'Try and be punctual for just once, damn it!'.

Hey, it can be worse now can it?

While Sakura was in the about in the right mood to work without complaint; something totally unexpected showed up... or rather something completely forgotten.

Temari.

She was standing right there, in front of her in the changing room; pressing her left shoulder on the wall, her arms crossed.

"Took you long enough, Pinky." She mumbled with an obvious annoyed glare; which Sakura didn't find the least bit pleasant.

"Sorry, something happened," she truthfully said while wearing her leggings, "But there's still time to help you out, so no worries... this isn't your first day, after all."

Temari rolled her eyes, Sakura noticed how much she looked like a yankee, her spiky blond hair tied up in four pigtails that were stitching out of her head like a mad woman, her piercing dark green eyes hid many inner thoughts which she knew wouldn't be nice to hear out loud. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and some dark grey shorts followed by leggings that don't match; on her left leg was a dark blue, and the right was a black one. She had black converses who were very dirty; guessing she didn't bother scrubbing off the dirt with a tissue during her long walks.

Well, why not look for the bright side? She's actually not so bad if you compare her to Tsunade on her early days...

After finally wearing her full maid outfit, Sakura was ready for battle. Peaking slightly at Temari who didn't move an inch since before. Sakura tried to give her the most cheerful and pleasant smile she had kept for this special kind of occasion.

"Alright, since this isn't your official first day of work; you should follow me and see how things go here," she gestured towards the door, kindly. But Temari still didn't seem to have the right motivation, and remained there; practically glaring at the pinkette who was now having pure devilish inner thoughts on that yankee.

But thankfully, the spiky blonde delinquent girl decided to follow her after rolling her eyes and curse lightly under her breath, Sakura didn't mind her as long as she just did as she was told to; either way Tsunade would lecture her due to incompetency.

After a brief introduction to the kitchen and its cook, Sakura noticed Temari's sudden yawn of boredom who revealed her the obvious; she didn't seem to actually care what the kitchen looked like, nor the damn cook or about the introduction-friendly walk. Sakura knew this much. But still, it was something she had to do, Tsunade's orders.

Finally getting out of the kitchen, Sakura leaded Temari towards where the real action was going on; the actual cafe. There were quite a few costumers and a Naruto talking happily with Hinata. Sakura smiled sweetly at the sight, then glanced at Temari who was making a disgusted face.

"Is something wrong, Temari?" she asked concerned, Temari glanced back at her then let out a loud 'hmph!' before giving her an answer.

"This place reeks of mush." She replied, Sakura blinked twice; confused about the word whom she used to describe the cafe.

"What... mush?"

Temari sighed, "Forget about it."

Sakura thought that this was just her way to communicate; so far Tsunade knew her team well back then, and so far Temari wasn't always like this. She and her two brothers were having quite a hard time getting along with the villagers, even though she is the eldest, things weren't easy. Sakura thought she developed some sort of complex due to the many Konoha villagers getting wary of her. Perhaps she thought the best option was to look tough and intimidating?

Sakura snapped out of her profound thoughts then turned to face Temari, who was looking just as bored as before. Clearing her throat, Sakura thought she might need to know the basics of a 'maid', since it was after all, the most embarrassing part.

"So um... I guess you seen the cafe now huh? Do you like it?" she asked politely, Temari nearly scoffed.

"Like I said, it looks too mushy mushy."

"Right..." she couldn't find a better reply.

But thank goodness, heaven showed mercy against Sakura and bought Hinata to the rescue.

"Sakura, there are some... um, costumers who are waiting for you at table 6... Tsunade said it's okay to let me show Temari around..."

Sakura sighed in relief; good thing she had one heck of a good excuse to leave the yankee alone, at least Hinata had some patience.

Temari eyed Hinata without mercy, the girl had it tough enough with feeling the many costumers look at her shamelessly, but having Temari glare at her like that was something else. Her stare made her immediately uncomfortable to the point of trembling in near-fear. What could that delinquent of a girl do? Moreover one from the hidden sand village.

"U-Um... did Sakura show you around?" she asked as politely as possible, possibly trying to make Temari more comfortable –and her as well-.

"Yeah yeah, saw everything so far. Let's cut to the chase," she mumbled angrily.

Hinata was very patient, and that quality helped her a lot. She didn't know many people like Temari since she was a very shy person. Whenever someone would try to talk to her, she'd just start fidgeting and wonder what to say, she feared of other people's opinions about her, and it made her weak. But ever since she met Naruto; her life made a 180 degree turn, and she lived for the better.

Naruto always told her to stand up straight and go for the right path, and the right path is the path one wishes to take.

And of course, eventually her deep feelings of respect towards him turned out to become more than simply that. She learned to love Naruto more than anyone, keeping also some deep respect towards him. Neji noticed it for a long time by now, and pretty much tried to hide the fact that he is aware. He always told her that boys were always into trouble, and that they only look for a girl's physical appearance.

Temari on the other hand looked like she was pretty much forging herself up. She heard some rumours, but she figured some of them weren't true.

Hinata, always seeing the positive side of things, wanted to help Temari as much as possible, and who knows? Perhaps they could even become friends!

"Okay... So since she already showed you around, I guess it's better to start off with the basics."

Temari twitched, either from annoyance or anxiety.

Hinata noticed that, but decided to ignore it.

The dark haired beauty gestured her towards a tranquil area of the cafe, so that they could talk a bit more at their ease.

"So... basically, Temari-San, in this cafe we follow role-play. And I'm sure you noticed that."

She gave an affirmative nod.

"Tomorrow when you will start your first day of work, Tsunade-san will bring you your maid outfit. Wearing it is obligatory, you cannot work without It." she smiled softly and continued, "Greeting is also very important, you see. Our frequent costumers are mainly families who come for a change of pace, we often get children too; since we have a very bright and cheerful menu."

Temari kept nodding, somehow this was getting to a very complicated point, but Hinata tried her best not to stutter and sound as comprehensive as possible, she was a novice too. But Tsunade insisted that she made some great progress even if she just started working literally 3 days ago...

"When we have a single costumer and it's a male, we address him as Master, when we have a female costumer, we address her as Mistress."

Somehow the blonde yankee didn't like where it was going, she gave an obvious look of disgust, "Wait... What? So you're telling me we have to call them 'master and mistress?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, that's right. Its how the cafe works... we _are _a maid cafe, so we have to obviously follow the role-play properly."

"You have got to be kidding..."

Hinata shook her head, somehow still fidgeting, "No, we are very serious here. Everyone so far follow that rule; it's obligatory."

Temari gave out a loud sigh, then gestured her hand meaning 'fine, okay,' Hinata continued her instructing.

"Sometimes, some costumers would like to take pictures with us and such; you have to be as friendly as possible; Tsunade-san already told us that in only depends on us if we really want to be taken a picture or not. She permits us to refuse, only if we are as polite as possible."  
>She sighed lightly, then gave her a soft smile, "Did you understand, so far?"<p>

Temari nodded, and then walked away. Hinata looked rather confused, but still decided to follow, clearly; she was about to leave. The dark haired doll-face lost her calm composure and rushed towards the blonde, "W-Wait! Where are you going?"

Temari didn't stop walking, instead she just glanced at Hinata, before opening the door, "Thanks for the information, I think I understand this place a little... I'll come tomorrow, oh and also thank Pinky for showing me around, seeya'."

Hinata's lips parted, to show a bewildered expression, she just left? That's it? Surely she could've stayed just a bit longer to see how Sakura and TenTen serve the others, no? But then again, she can't force her to stay, she said she understood and she meant it. Hinata managed to sigh in relief, so far she did okay, right? She tried to remain as calm and as serious as Sakura when she first showed her around. And she did a good job.

Tsunade came and gave her a warm pat on the shoulder, "Good job," she whispered in a friendly tone. Hinata nodded with a bright smile. Tsunade's glance then turned back to Naruto's, who was eating his ice cream joyfully.

"There aren't many costumers today, so why not hang out a bit with your boyfriend?"

Hinata's face turned pure red, "W...W-What? Boy...Boyfriend?! Please don't misunderstand... I..."

Tsunade chuckled lightly, could the girl become even more adorable than that?

"Don't be so shy, I'm sure he wants to talk."

The little maid blushed slightly, twirling her thumbs. "You think?" she asked in a lowly tone, barely audible; Tsunade heard her clearly well though.

"Of course, you're a lovely lady. I'm sure he'd be happy to have your company, take it as a break of some kind."

Somehow it sounded reasonable, so she nodded and headed slowly towards the blond who was sitting on his usual table. She never figured how come nobody sat on the table at this hour... perhaps they knew that the brother of the fourth hokage came frequently and enjoyed staying near the window? It was too much of a coincidence, and Hinata thought it was weird...

Kushina often told her about him, she said she liked the way he always talked. Both of them had such a similar personality that one would easily mistake them for either siblings or mother and son. Sakura told her that when he passed by the cafe for the first time, he saw Kushina yelling at a random guy, who looked like he was about to pee on his pants. Naruto came between them and asked what was going on, only but to get yelled at by Kushina at his turn. Before they knew it, the guy ran off letting them argue non-stop about a confusing topic of discussion, Tsunade was very angry because they drove off the costumers away. And after fifteen minutes of endless 'dattebane!' and 'dattebayo!'s, they stopped for a moment and began laughing out loud to the point where everyone would listen at their endless laughter. Kushina bought him and and showed him the menu, said it was free to compensate on the small fight they had outside. That's pretty much how they met and became friends of some kind. And also, that's when Naruto fell in love with the cafe's vanilla ice.

Hinata wondered why he always only picked the same thing every time he came, she then figured out that the vanilla ice was the cheapest choice there was on their sugary menu. She figured he probably didn't have that much money on him, but it was an absurd thought; since he's the brother of the hokage, probably the wealthiest man in the village and most respected hero as well as the legend whom konoha proudly respects.

The sound of her heels tapping on the ground became louder step by step; until Naruto got her complete attention, she was sweating like mad, and her heart beat was going so fast she thought it was about to leap outside of her chest and fly off in the universe.

Naruto smiled, the usual boyish smile he showed to practically everybody. She loved that smile, and it was enough to probably make her faint from the excessive blood going in her face.

"Did you do a good job showing the new girl around?" he asked casually.

Hinata nodded, holding her own fists close to her heart.

"I think I did good," was all she could reply. Naruto nodded and gestured her to sit next by him, "Have a break, Hinata! You've been running around everywhere, and it must've been tiresome."

Oh dear lord, could the situation get any better? For a second she believed heaven was spoiling her to punish her later on. But she didn't care as long as she had a moment with Naruto.

"W-Well if you insist... M-Mas—"

"Please, don't be so formal... just call me by my name, you're having a break right?"

She nodded then sat to face him, it was a bit awkward since she still had her maid outfit on. But Naruto didn't seem to mind; somehow whenever she called him 'master', he instantly gets uncomfortable or nervous.

Hinata watched him closely as he joyfully ate the ice cream, biting on a biscuit and savouring each and every bite. He had lovely lips for a guy, they weren't thin nor thick, just the right size. And his expressions were all extremely naive and joyful, she never saw him in a melancholic state. Sure he'd often snap at people, like Sasuke Uchiha, whom he always challenges into a fight but ends up losing. Or Kushina, whenever he disagrees with her, but also ends up losing... and so on...

But he also had a very pleasant aura, something extremely warm and gentle came from him, and it fascinated her. He always stood up straight and never gave up, he swore he'd become hokage after his brother and help out with the village, and that was extremely sweet according to Hinata.

She can't help it if she likes him. Even when Sakura and Kushina complain about him, she instantly figures that it was their way to show affection towards him. Everyone would call him the 'village's idiot' or 'the baka-to-be kage.'

She watched him closely as he finished his ice cream and began eating his biscuit, he was so damn adorable that she just wanted to stop being so shy and just hug him there in front of everyone and claiming him as her own.

But that thought alone made her blush, no... she can't do that.

"So..." Naruto began to say, snatching her out of her thoughts, "I heard you started living by yourself? Is that true?"

She frowned, how did he know? Only her parents and a small part of the clan knew.

"Y-Yeah, I thought it'd be best to start living on my own... I can't depend on my parents forever..."

His childish expression suddenly became serious, "It's very dangerous, you know? Living by yourself I mean..."

"I am aware of that, but I try to be very careful so I think its okay..."

"Being careful isn't enough, you have to be extremely cautious, since you are from the hyuuga clan, some bad guys might want to try something indecent and well... you know?"

She tilted her head, confused.

"Indecent?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they might want to try to kidnap you for money and ask the clan to give them a huge sum or else your life depended on it."

She gasped, "Really?!"

His serious expression changed to a silly and scary expression, then began whispering, "Who knows? One of them might even try to tear your eyes out just so he could have the byakugan!"

She was extremely easy to tease, and believed practically everything; that was the disadvantage of the nobility, they raised their children to be polite and perfect at every aspect, but kept them sheltered from the real world, in case the other children could 'corrupt' their pure spirit. Naruto loved teasing those kind of kids, and Hinata was one of his favourite since she always believed every little silly lie he blurted.

"M-My byakugan?" she repeated, frightened. The poor girl was incredibly naive.

"Yup, and then they'll take your organs to sell it at high price!"

Hinata gulped, and Naruto just enjoyed her every reaction, somehow he had an idea that a lot of guys teased her for being so naive. But that thought; of having guys tease her the same way as he did pissed him off...

He didn't want another guy tease Hinata that way, sure it was selfish but he just didn't like picturing it.

After a few seconds of a silly and awkward silence, Naruto started laughing hysterically, Hinata looked at him, startled, while the other costumers –who were very few- had their complete attention.

"I was just joking! God! To think you'd believe such lies so easily!"

Hinata bit her bottom lip, nearly pouting, then murmured, "That's no... funny..."

At a split moment, he suddenly felt bad for her; he didn't really have to tease her so much but it was so fun that he just went with the flow.

"Sorry, it's just fun teasing you. But I was serious when I said that living by yourself is dangerous." He pointed out, gaining back his serious expression. Hinata always felt a small chill whenever he became so ... mature. It didn't fit the childish and friendly image she always had of him, but a part of her loved a bit his mature side, it made her heart beat slightly faster.

"I... I know, and I'll try my best, so don't worry." She reassured him, Naruto nodded then looked at his watch.

"It's getting late, when does the cafe close?"

"In about half an hour, I think."

The blond gave half a nod then smiled, "Okay, I'll wait here then."

She blinked twice, "W-Why?"

Naruto looked at her as if she just asked the obvious, then smiled softly.

"I was thinking of walking you home."

At the very moment, Hinata felt like her soul just escaped her body, Jesus Christ; Naruto just proposed to accompany her home! Such a nice opportunity to have a small and friendly private chat with her childhood crush couldn't be any better!

"I... I wouldn't want to bother you... It's a bit far and—"

"I don't mind, I actually think it might be enjoyable," he said as he took a sip of water from his glass, he looked perfectly honest. And Hinata was sharp when it came to honesty.

"If... you insist then..."

"I suppose it means yes?"

She gave him a shy smile then nodded, happily standing up; she bowed respectfully and thanked him, now all she had to do was change back to her own clothes and earn her hard-worked pay.

But she just forgot a tiny detail before agreeing to go with Naruto.

Sakura.

She forgot her completely.

Of course, since she started working at the cafe, both of them became very close. Since Sakura's house was pretty near to her own apartment, Hinata agreed to walk both towards the same path, and she felt like it was reassuring for both of them. But now she selfishly accepted Naruto's offer, without thinking twice that Sakura would have to go home by herself today, and late at that.

She clenched her fists, feeling extremely shameful for that.

As soon as she entered the changing room, she spotted Sakura, who was changing back to her normal clothes. She smiled softly at her, to which Hinata replied with a nervous one.

Sakura tilted her head, "Hinata? Something wrong?"

The little black haired maid looked at the ground, then sighed. It was a bit complicated to tell her in such a way, especially since she really didn't feel too good telling Sakura that she's picked a guy over her.

"I uh..." she tried to say. Sakura, who just finished putting her top on looked at her curiously.

"Naruto... Naruto wants to accompany me home..." she mumbled, her eyes still looking at the ground.

"Wait... Really?"

Hinata nodded slowly, she figured Sakura would start complaining or cursing under her breath and such, but she didn't, instead she smiled widely and hugged her friend tightly, who gasped at the sudden skin contact.

"This is so great! It's your chance to shine, Hinata!" Sakura said happily, while hugging her friend tighter. Hinata remained perplex for a few seconds then smiled at her turn, hugging the pinkette back with great enthusiasm.

"So you're not angry?" She asked while pushing away gently, Sakura shook her head; still smiling.

"Why would I be? I'm happy for you, Hinata!"

For the first time, Hinata misjudged someone. She always thought Sakura was more of a girl who preferred to keep her friends close to her side, and hated boys who took them away –very much like Kushina, who acted mad when Fugaku snatched away her Mikoto.- judging by the way she was always so over-protective of her. But now she's just simply encouraging her like a mother who's marrying off her daughter.

Hinata shook her head, she never doubted Sakura's soft side, and she never will. She was as sweet as the color of her hair.

"Thank you, Sakura." She whispered softly, Sakura gave half a nod and told her goodbye, she then left the room first so she could head home early.

Hinata thought it'd be best to change her clothes as fast as possible.

**Meanwhile, **Naruto was waiting at his usual table, the few costumers that remained already left; and Tsunade was about to close her cafe.

The sudden urge to pee invaded him suddenly.

Surely, there must be a restroom somewhere?

The spiky blond stood up and looked around to see if there was a door or a sign to show where the toilet was, but found none. He noticed TenTen, who was wiping a table clean with a chiffon, perhaps she could tell him where the sacred business room lied?

"Hey, um..." He tried to figure out her name, she went to the same academy as him; but rarely appeared.

TenTen turned around, then smiled softly, "Oh hey Naruto! How are you doing?"

He smiled weakly, "Good! Um... can I ask where the restroom is?"

TenTen nodded then pointed at a door next to the counter, "Go there, there's a very small hallway once you go through, you should see about two doors; the one in the left is the men's restroom..."

"Okay, thanks." He said as he headed at the door next to the counter, TenTen was about to continue her cleaning duty until something occurred in her mind...

"Oh wait! I forgot to tell him that there's a third door!"

But it was too late, as Naruto went through the small hallway, he didn't find two doors, but three. No gender signs, just cat pictures, one was a cat with a black hat and a tie, the other one was a cat with a pink ribbon on the head.

Naruto looked in horror and disgust at those cats on the two doors, what the hell? How the heck could he know which one is which? He wasn't good when it came to the whole 'moe' thing, he was raised with Minato, who was pretty naive and didn't know much either. Everything about puberty, Naruto learned it by himself, and not by his silly and naive big brother.

He then thought, _the one on the left is the men's restroom._

Seeing that there were three doors, and not two, he looked rather confused, was the 'left' door the one in the middle, which was left of the door that was right, or the one who was further left and left to both the door in the middle and the door on the right?

This all just blew his mind up at simply thinking about it...

_Screw this! I'm gonna' open the one on the left! The REAL left! _He said as he opened the door fiercely.

But instead of a toilet, what he found was a half naked Hinata, who was just on her pure white panties and bra, in a half attempt to put her shirt on.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for about thirty seconds, Naruto's shocked expression turned to an embarrassed one; his face turned red while his nose gushed a few drops of blood out.

Hinata trembled, bit her bottom lip, then shouted.

"ECCHI!"

He was about to blurt out an apology until Hinata started throwing a bunch of kunai's towards his direction, Naruto skilfully avoided them without much problem, but the sight of a half naked Hinata throwing kunai just blew off his concentration and nearly killed him.

"I'm Sorry! So Sorry!" He said desperately as he avoided the many kunai's she was throwing at him.

After successfully closing the door shut and escaping, Naruto crouched, panting like hell. That girl was way better at aiming than he thought! Then again she is from the hyuuga clan, so it isn't all that surprising!

Neverheless, even though it wasn't the first time Naruto saw a half naked girl; it certainly felt like it was!

Now Naruto understood why so many call her 'titty-chan'.

After that embarrassing accident, both Naruto and Hinata left the cafe; Hinata with her pay, and Naruto with his well-earned slap in the face.

They walked for a good while without saying anything, both their faces slightly red in embarrassment, and Naruto's, was a bit redder, but only because of the hit he received.

He never thought Hinata had such a violent side, of course, he had to admit that it was his fault for barging in uninvited in the girls changing room. And plus, he stared more than he should have, Hinata probably would've forgiven him if he closed the door as soon as he saw her in just her undergarments.

Fifteen minutes went by and both of them arrived at Hinata's apartment complex, Naruto gave half a nod, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"So um... I guess this is it." He simply said, looking elsewhere, Hinata was also avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, um... Thank you..." she mumbled shyly.

"Again, sorry for before... I never really meant to—"

"Its' fine!" she insisted, her cheeks becoming more red than before.

Naruto gave her an embarrassed yet soft and gentle smile, he wanted to look more sincere but failed awfully at that. He was never good when it came to apologizing.  
>But somehow he really wanted Hinata to settle down and try to ease up next to him, the poor girl looked anxious very often and it pained him. She could had just cursed or told him how much of an idiot and a bastard he is, but she never did. Not once did she insult Naruto, even after seeing her panties and bra. Instead she just threw kunais at him respectfully and gracefully.<p>

Hinata thought it'd be best to enter her apartment as fast as possible to avoid any more awkwardness, the heavy atmosphere nearly drove her insane.

"Thank you for coming with me, I appreciate your concern,"

Naruto's smile transformed into a wide grin, "No problem! I liked your company." He said rather honestly.

She smiled back then headed towards the apartment complex's door, grabbing her keys, she was about to enter until she heard Naruto's shout.

"Hey Hinata!"

She frowned, turned and then looked towards his direction.

"White really suits you! It matches your eyes very well!"

Somehow she didn't think that she would ever have the urge to throw another shoe at the now running and laughing Naruto.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:**

_Sorry for the late update! Busy busy busy!  
>Won't update till next week too, =( I'm sorry I'm soooo busy these days!<em>

_Next chapter will be alllll about MinaKushi, I hope you enjoyed the SasuSaku and NaruHina moments in these 4 chapters, I'll add more since they are both the main couples in this fanfic!_

_Also noticed how long this chapter is... It gets longer chapter by chapter, what in the world's name?!_

_Anyways, review! Support is greatly appreciated!_

_Stay tuned for MinaKushi next~_  
><em><br>_


	5. Chapter 5

**EDITED: Fixed one or two typos + repetitions.**

**A/N:  
><strong>

_Okay, so I know I promised this chapter literally a week ago, and didn't update it...  
>I'm sorry! I've had so much homework it made my life so utterly miserable! Death blows coming from everywhere and vengeance striking like fury between me and mathematics! If I could I'd just teleport back home and write freely!<em>

_Anyways-_

_I apologize._

_I thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapter, it makes me so happy that I'm currently puking rainbows all over my room._

_In celebration of the MinaKushi special, I just started another fanfic called 'The pretty lady that lives in my house' a fanfic requested by my friend who loves the couple very much, it's rated M though, careful of the lemon and unexpected scenes!_

_So enjoy this MinaKushi special!_

* * *

><p><span>Fifth Chapter<span>: Do you like it spicy, Master?

The spiky blond teenager sighed as he walked towards his way home, never had he thought till now that the hit Hinata gave him would hurt this much, it was to be anticipated though, coming from a formal Kunoichi and all.

But really, despite her looks she really is something alright!

As soon as he reached his doorstep, Naruto scratched the back of his head and twisted the door knob, and almost immediately did the nice smell of delicious home-made dinner tickle the tip of his nose.

Naruto blinked twice as he entered the house, it was far too early for Minato to come back from work, yet how come?

"I'm home, Nii-san!" He shouted enthusiastically as he threw his shoes on the edge of the wall, a gentle and mature voice responded him with just as much enthusiasm.

"Welcome home!"

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, noticing the tall and familiar figure of his older brother, he approached him slowly and peeked at the mysterious dish he was making; he was always a great cook and that was one of his favourite qualities about him.

Minato smiled as he patted his younger brother on the head as if he was a small whining puppy, he always treated him very well and that pleased Naruto quite a lot, he felt spoiled at times but it didn't matter, sometimes he just wanted to forget the small detail that he was older than him by just a few years – and yet the bastard was already the hokage.

Good god.

Naruto could never be so envious already.

The older (and quite taller) brother glanced at his younger companion with a hint of amusement, "Had a rough day huh?" he said in a teasing tone, Naruto rolled his eyes knowing full well what he was referring about.

The mark on his cheek was way too visible.

Before he'd start asking, Naruto figured he ought to give a valuable explanation, he didn't want his brother to burst out of laughter after hearing his embarrassing story with Hinata, so he came up with this:

"I uh... Gotta' fight with Sasuke again," he shrugged and avoided eye contact with him, for a second Minato's eyes glittered like pure lightning as if what he just said tingled his sixth sense.

"Really? A fight with Sasuke, again?" He asked curiously while mixing some ingredients, Naruto nodded and tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Yeah, he was all doing his 'I'm so better than you and yer' such a damn weakling so I'll beat you up' kinda' shit you know?"

The taller blond raised an eyebrow, "Cursing—" he said firmly, Naruto chuckled a small apology before heading towards the couch and switch on the TV, the day was truly tiring and he had a hard time admitting it, lying wasn't his speciality either, especially when it came to lying to _Minato, _who was pretty sharp from the beginning.

No matter how much he'd try hiding his secrets, nothing could escape the yondaime.

* * *

><p>After Naruto's man-lazy ritual, he headed towards the kitchen where Minato already set the table, both of them started eating like the family they were supposed to be, despite losing their parents and becoming labelled as 'orphans', they figured that staying close together was probably the best solution. Both of them refused to admit that they were already a broken family, they knew that despite not having parents they'll always be bonded with the same blood, making them extremely close.<p>

Sasuke often teased him for being too comfortable with his brother; a trait of jealousy since said person himself didn't see Itachi very often.

But really, it didn't matter. Despite Sasuke's obvious jealousy, Naruto never really knew why the stupid Uchiha didn't understand how much he envied him for having a family of his own, for actually being so very well esteemed. It pained him because he knew that one day Minato would have to go and start a family of his own and leave him behind; he was already at a marriageable age, and quite a lot of girls are currently ready to apply.

However, Minato didn't care about women, it frightened his former sensei; Jiraiya who always teased him of being too shy or awkward, but it was never the real thing. Naruto knew how Minato acted around women and so far; he was just as calm and composed as the old third hokage himself, he never stuttered around them, no matter what situation he was in. When a girl would confess, he'd refuse politely without feeling either shy or embarrassed, he knew how normal it looked like for him, since he had to bear all his life on the 'women' domain, Minato is pretty handsome—okay he isn't pretty handsome but _extraordinarily stunning with an amazing body and fascinating looks that could make even men question their own sexuality._

One would understand why the little one envied his brother.

Taking all those thoughts aside, Naruto decided to start a friendly conversation with his brother before cutting through the chase.

"So, how was work today, Nii-san?" he asked politely while chewing on his rice with curry, Minato smiled sweetly at him; "Tiring as always, I guess," he shrugged as he sat on the chair.

Naruto gave him half a nod before glancing at the clock, it was 8PM already, tomorrow's a week-end, and he knew what that meant-

He smiled awkwardly and started twirling his thumbs, Minato noticed that and raised a questioning eyebrow, to which Naruto replied with a small chuckle, that couldn't be too good.

He laid down his fork and sighed, "Okay, what did you do Naruto?"

The spiky blond had his eyes shot wide open, then shook his head defensively, "Whoa! What's up with the early accusations?" he asked, confused of his brother's judgement, Minato looked at him for a while, his blank stare practically piercing through his soul.

"I'm not dumb, Naruto." He sighed as he narrowed his eyes, "Whenever that silly face of yours appears, something bad happens."

That didn't seem reassuring.

Naruto grumpily crossed his arms while glaring at his brother (which wasn't an easy thing by the way.)

"I done nothin'." He stated, confident.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Naruto—"

"Nothing!" He replied with a forceful tone, practically sure of himself, and it was true though.

The yondaime rolled his eyes and tried to look as comprehensive as possible, he held his chin with the palm of his hand and looked at his younger companion with gentle eyes, "Then what's going on, Naruto? You barely touched your meal."

Somehow he had no idea how or why but Minato sounded more like a over-protective mother than a caring brother.

But none of it matters though.

Better tell him straight on.

He sighed and bit his bottom lip, "It's really nothing, I just—"

"You just?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just thought that perhaps... I could barrow a bit more of money from you, if that's alright."

Minato's eyes widened, a thousand of questions twirled inside his head, he repeated himself, "You need what?" he asked a bit more concerned; his brother wanted him to lend him some money? Sure! With pleasure but... what in heaven's name is he going to do with it?!

"I don't see why not, but didn't I lend you some last week?"

Okay, this was becoming quite uncomfortable...

He shrugged it off, lifting his hand meaning 'oh forget about it!', "Oh that! I'll pay it back later, I just need some... I dunno' two thousand yen perhaps?"  
>(Note: Two thousand yen is the equivalent of 20 US dollars.)<p>

Minato blinked twice before running his hand inside his pockets to look for his wallet; the sum didn't seem outrageous to the point where he'd suspect his younger brother to do some indecent things.

As he took out a few bills out of his wallet, he handed him the asked sum, "Here you go."

Naruto grinned widely as he took the money from his brother's hands, "Thanks, nii-san! You're the best!"

And just like that Naruto ate his whole plate in less than five seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Little did Naruto know, Minato thought long and hard about the whole money business, why did Naruto need money in the first place? Didn't he spoil his younger brother enough? Sure, he thought that perhaps he wanted to go to a restaurant and hang out with friends and only friends, leaving aside his over-protective of a brother. But somehow it didn't seem right to Minato.

He didn't want to invade his younger brother's privacy, the thought of him having a girlfriend and buying her gifts was a possibility that he had in mind a while by now. Naruto _is _a teenager and he having a girlfriend isn't surprising, since the Namikaze are all praised for being handsome tanned hunks you'd want to cross by at the beach.

But really though, even if a part of him told him to stop thinking about it, turn on the page and just focus on work, another yelled that the younger sibling is hiding something outrageous.

Good thing pineapple-head snapped him out – I mean, Shikaku of course.

"What's up, Yondaime? You don't look too good."

Minato lifted his head from the desk and looked at his friend with dead fried-fish eyes, showing light eye bags. The intellectual bearded man knew that his friend didn't sleep correctly last night, hence sighing and asking him what made him look this way.

The yondaime chuckled and scratched the bottom of his head, "Oh you know," he sighed, "The usual mind-blowing family situations."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, Naruto?"

Minato glanced at the window, "Yup."

The older male sighed and sat down in front of him, putting his hand on his cheek, as bored as ever, and out of concern, he asked; "What did he do this time?"

At the moment, Minato was ready to relieve himself with the magic of complaint, but restrained his brain to let go of its stress knowing full well how lazy Shikaku can be, noting that he often loses track of the discussion midway.

So he started briefly, "He's been asking for money quite a lot lately," he paused then continued; "I'm afraid he's doing some—bad things with it."

"Like?"

Minato shrugged, "I don't know, he's been lying—that I know but—"

"Lying? Well that's typical teenage boy secrets who can't be shared with family," he said bluntly, somehow it managed to affect Minato.

"But, I'm not only his family but his friend too, now aren't I?"

Shikaku was in a near attempt to face-palm, how could the hokage be so dumb yet so smart?

"Oh come on, Minato! Such a friend you are, you give a fair share of remarks and always go on extreme father-mode whenever he lightly curses or talks about 'inappropriate' things, when he opens up to you and talks about stuff that happened at school –and that by huge bad luck it appears you don't like where it heads on- you tell him to stop talking about it and to forget like it never happened." He inhaled some oxygen and continued, "You sound like a dad most of the time, ask him where he goes 7/24h and always give him a precise hour to come back, seriously you have no idea how constipated he is in front of you, bakayaro!"

Somehow he had no idea how Minato's jaw managed to drop at such a level, it was impressive yet amusing.

"You... really think so?" he asked, his tone a bit low.

Shikaku nodded, "Of course, since he comes to complain at my house at times."

"He does?!"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Stop it, baka."

He bit his bottom lip and sighed, "I guess you're right, I'm being too much of a grumpy father than a friend, maybe I should try to loosen up a little..."

He hissed lowly, "Damn right you better."

But it didn't answer his question, he still didn't know what he was doing with the whole money thing, and curiosity hit the better of him.

"Say, Shikaku." He called, the smart-snob tilted his head towards his direction.

"What do you think Naruto does with his money?"

"Meh," he shrugged, "Probably paying himself a cheap prostitute." 

Minato stood up immediately and teleported out of the now, bursting of laughter Shikaku.

The yondaime was so easy to tease.

* * *

><p><em>Oh kami, where the hell is he now?! <em>The hokage thought as he searched in the main streets of Konoha, so far skipping one day of work wouldn't harm anyone right?

He thought it might be best not to be recognized in the most crowded street of Konoha, so he wore a long black long-sleeved hoodie to hide himself from the villagers, if his golden spiky blond hair were to be exposed; then his plan to spy on his younger brother was already a goner.

As he walked briskly in the streets of Konoha, he spotted a familiar figure with yellow spiky hair that resembled his and quickly recognized him; Naruto.

He smiled triumphantly while following the young teen's every footstep, carefully and quietly. He was a master when it came to the art of stealth.

In every turn, every little path-way he took, Minato followed like a mischievous cat who spotted a mice, following him wasn't as easy as it looked, Naruto was sharp too when it came to sensing some presences.

But Minato was way too clever; and by the time Naruto would turn his head he'd be already far from his vision-view.

After a whole 10 minutes of endless walking, Naruto finally entered a small little shop that was unfamiliar to the Hokage until now. The yondaime crouched behind a trash can to get a better view of the environment Naruto entered; and he was pretty shocked.

It wasn't a shop he entered but a _cafe, _and not an ordinary one but a _maid cafe. _Even he knew as much judging by the weird-dressed girls that welcomed him warmly inside, all seeming to know the boy full well, but what shocked him the most was the 'master!' part.

What the hell was that place?

Those dresses were all way too short, and too tight on the chest! Their collar looked somewhat erotic and inappropriate while their sweet smiles were everything but genuine!

_Like succubus... _He thought in horror as he kept analyzing the dreadful place, for a moment he pictured Naruto like an innocent sheep, while the workers were seen as dangerous female wolves capable of tearing their prey into shreds.

(that's his point of view)

He was about to stand up and rush inside; pull him back and take him home where he'd lecture him about it, tell him to stop going to such an awful place where he'd get monopolized by young and attractive females, that is—until a sweet voice caught his attention.

"Um—May I help you?" the sweet voice asked, gaining the yondaime's complete attention.

As soon as he turned, he thought it might be best to give a good explanation since he was in all rights to be seen as a pervert or a stalker, "Oh! No I was just—"

He couldn't finish his sentence as soon as he noticed the bright shade of blood red and pure white violet eyes that looked at him intently.

And for about thirty seconds, the spiky blond didn't blink at all and just kept looking at the woman with long red hair holding a broom.

_To be continued._

**A/N:**

_Sorry for the short chapter! I think I mentioned in the previous ones that I'll write an intro to MinaKushi, and yes, this is an intro!_

_I'll update the rest tomorrow, I think I should add that I wrote this late at night, lol!_

_Please review and forgive my tardiness! I had exams so forgive me!_

_Please stay tuned and keep supporting this long project!_

_Ciao ciao!_

_**Edit: **Fixed a few stuff and added a bit of things, I know I should had done so before posting it on and I'm sorry, I was way too busy and I was just so excited to write and post a chapter that I quickly forgot how to satisfy my readers properly, please note and remember that this is the last time I'll edit a chapter without warning, the next ones will be carefully written, better than the previous ones. I'll make sure to re-read them to make sure my beloved readers are satisfied._

_And answering some questions: Don't worry there will still be a LOT of NaruHina and SasuSaku, and yes Akane Akiyama, I'll add your couple C:  
>I'll try to improvise on them too, but just wait for a bit since I have quite a few of couples to write, heh.<em>

_~ Thank You ~_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm SO sorry for the late update, I got sick and didn't feel like crawling over to my computer and start writing, I promise I'll update another chapter as soon as I can. Winter vacation is coming and I promise a lot of chapters and mushy mush!_

_For those who reviewed, thank you! Please continue reviewing!_

_And a big welcome to the new readers!_

_Enjoy this chapter and the silly over-protective big brother._

* * *

><p><span>Sixth Chapter:<span> Relax, master!

He didn't move, he didn't blink, nor did he bother closing his mouth. His eyes were glued on the sight of the pretty woman in front of him, holding her broom firmly while looking into the spiky blonds' eyes.

The red-head repeated herself, "May I help you?" she asked once more, this time in a serious tone. Minato shook his head and stood up, nervously scratching his chin, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to—"

Her expression changed dramatically as she got a better look at him, Minato; who understood full well what it meant braced himself, knowing that the woman figured out who he might possibly be. He sighed, _great, busted._

"Are you perhaps..." she began, he eyes widening; "Naruto's big brother?"

Minato blinked twice and laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah! That's right, I'm Naruto's big brother." He began, still under the embarrassing stare of the woman with red hair. She smiled sweetly and showed her biggest grin, "Whoa! Never thought I'd meet you so soon!" she then reached out her hand for a shake, "I'm Kushina, your brother talks a lot about you."

Minato accepted the handshake offer and smiled back; anxiously.

"I'm Minato. I'm sorry if Naruto caused any trouble."

Kushina bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her laughter, squeezing his hand harder. The yondaime lifted an eyebrow then glanced at the cafe only but to notice Naruto talking with a weird pink-haired girl and it seemed to him that they were fighting. And that the pink-haired girl was dominating him.

_What in heaven's name is she doing to my precious little brother?! _He thought in horror as he saw the pink-haired maid hit him hard on the head. Minato's inner self growled dangerously, not realizing he was squeezing Kushina's hand tighter. The red-head glanced at their joined hands then let out a cough. Minato snapped out of his fury and broke the touch politely while apologizing. Kushina waved her hand meaning that it was fine, then smiled teasingly while looking at the two youngsters.

"He's a good boy, I'm glad I met him." She started, softening her gaze.

The spiky blond bought back his attention towards her, "Really?" he asked, stupefied.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled then looked back at the cafe, noticing his younger brother's bright grin.

"I guess... I am too," he said as he crossed his arms. Kushina glanced at the nearly six foot tall spiky blond with a calm look in her eyes.

"Do you want me to call him?" she asked sweetly, Minato did a 180 degrees turn on the spot and nearly yelled, "NO!" he said alarmed. Kushina looked at him, bewildered.

Realizing the outburst he just committed, the fourth cleared his throat then bowed respectfully.

"Please don't, I beg of you."

She looked at the man, -nearly her age- bow respectfully with a look of panic written all over his face. She wasn't the type to judge, but in this situation; even _she _could have guessed...

"Were you spying on him?"

A chill crawled all over his body, so she figured it out huh?

"I... um, no! I'm not—" he started, now fully standing back straight while looking at the petite woman in front of him. She wasn't amused, nor joking. Did he really think that a silly facade like that would work? A man hiding behind a trash can, wearing a black hoodie and going on stealth mode wasn't spying? No?

She raised an eyebrow, he sighed.

Lifting his hands in defeat; he finally admitted.

"Okay, I admit I was following him—I got curious and... calling it 'spying' is a bit too much!"

Kushina chuckled amusedly, "its fine! I understand."

He stuttered, "Y-You do?"

She nodded, a smile brightening her face.

"He's been acting strange lately, right?"

"I... uh... yeah he has."

"Mhmhm... and you just happened to notice that, and of course... it troubled you, am I right?" she started to say, bending her head down to look at his face, hidden by his bangs. The young man blushed, nervously trying to cover the redness of his skin.

"Y-yeah! That's it!"

Suddenly, her comprehensive and sweet smile faded into a scornful look.

"Figures... you were just curious to find out if he had a girlfriend."

He jumped backwards, stunned "Wha!"

"Don't try to fool me, I'm no idiot ttebane!" she started twirling a strand of hair with her index finger, her lips curving into a pout. Narrowing her eyes, she continued her (correct) supposition; "You had one of those eyes when you saw him enter the cafe! Come on now, just face it; you don't want him to get a girl and grow up!"

Minato bit his bottom lip and tried to look as innocent as possible; "I swear I had no intention to... if he had a girlfriend then I'd..."

"You'd?" she approached him, and damn! She was WAY too close!

Close enough to make the –so called strongest ninja in konoha's- heart skip one or two beats.

"I'd..." he repeated, face flushed red; almost as red as her hair. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously before sighing and backing away from the young man.

"Let him explore the wonders of adolescence okay? He's young and needs to live life at its fullest."

Minato, of course; never understood that. Ever since he was young, his parents warned him about women, told him how dangerous one could be and how her mesmerizing her charms could drive a man to do literally everything. His teenage years were spent with his one and only brother and his studies. True, many girls approached him, but he refused them all. He knew the consequences, he knew how much they'd get in the way. But this? This cafe? It just blows away everything he had carefully set up for the younger generation. The women wearing short skirts, long tights and cute dresses while calling their costumers 'master!' and blah blah... what kind of joke was it?

_I'm the hokage of this village, It's my duty to-_

"Oi? You listening?" The red-headed maid waved her hand in front of his face, recklessly trying to get his attention. And guess what? It worked, and he even forgot about his little ridiculous reverie.

"I... sorry." He apologized while looking at the woman a little more, his eyes locked on her. She didn't look a lot like them, no... A lot better, more appropriate. Her dress was longer and reached her ankles, the ribbon embracing her waist was just as red as her hair and fit her slim figure rather well. She didn't have long sleeves like the other's but it didn't matter, most of her legs were covered, and the dress wasn't tight on her chest, he thought for a while and...

_Maybe if Naruto dated her, then..._

He shook his head, what on earth was he thinking?! She's older than him, just about his own age. True, it's only four years or so but...

Really though... what if...

Minato came up with a series of possibilities before coming into a conclusion; he then looked at the very confused red-head then smiled.

"Please, could you pretend I never came?" he asked sweetly, Kushina put her hands on her hips while pouting.

"And why should I?" she started.

Minato's smile transformed into a grin, "Because it's just like you said."

And like that, he gave half a nod before disappearing completely; leaving a very surprised Kushina.

"What in the world—"

* * *

><p>"So did Naruto have the pleasure of filling in a lady at your stead?" Shikaku teased. Minato on the other hand didn't find it funny.<p>

"Oh shut it," he mumbled, glancing at the window. "Let me think in peace, okay?"

Shikaku raised an eyebrow, "I thought you heard about the cafe by now."

The yondaime stood up dramatically, "Because you KNEW?!"

"Of course, everybody knows." He stated bluntly.

He sat back down and lazily laid his head down on his desk, "And I'm supposed to be the leader of this god-forsaken village..."

Pineapple-head sighed and gave a warm pat to the young and troubled man's shoulder, "Come on now, don't be too harsh on him. Those are some pretty cute girls..."

His thoughts came back to the red-haired maid; Kushina. Rather than cute, she looked... really pretty, even beautiful if you look at her better. He blushed and shook his head violently, _chase the thoughts away!_

"Yeah right, 'cute'..." he paused then gave a frustrated sigh, "They are the kinds of women who buy loads of makeup and use it at their advantage to lure men as they please. Naruto is very naive and must have fallen for that trap; they don't see what's good in my little brother they just care about money!"

Shikaku nodded without interrupting him, slowly pretending to listen while in reality; he wasn't.

"... and I get it he needs freedom and everything, but really though! Going to a maid cafe is the last place I thought he'd go to! All of those young girls, wearing those really revealing outfits... and... using weird phrases..." he started dazing off, picturing Kushina smiling brightly while calling him 'master!'.

But the bright smile of Kushina faded away as soon as he hit his head hard, _Stop thinking, baka!_

"Well..." Shikaku started, rubbing his magnificent black pointy beard which he was proud of. "If he's happy going there, then I don't see the problem."

"Happy?" he repeated, thinking back of his bright grin.

"... I guess he is..."

Shikaku smiled, "So, are you giving up and finally let the boy live through—"

"Not in a million years! I won't let Naruto go back to such a dangerous place! I'm planning to raise him into a great shinobi and it's not a silly cafe that's going to stop me from doing so!" He swore proudly while looking at the window, thinking back of Kushina's bright smile; he narrowed his eyes while biting his bottom lip.

_That's right; a simple maid like her won't stop me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Kushina sneezed rather loudly while mopping the floor, looking at the sky; she blinked twice before huffing.

_Some jerk is either talking or thinking badly of me._

Hinata took out a tissue from her pocket and handed it over to the red-head with one of her sweetest smiles; "Kushina-san, please use this."

The red-head bit her bottom lip and jumped on the petite lady while hugging her tightly, "You're so cute, Hinata! Thinking of an old hag like me, you really shouldn't!"

Hinata chuckled, "Old? But Kushina-san is only twenty!"

Kushina grinned, "Time goes by real fast, Hinata! I was born just yesterday."

The raven beauty rolled her eyes while smiling teasingly. Really, a beautiful woman like Kushina has some odd ways of thinking about herself. Hinata always admired the woman, the way she was never afraid to say what she truly has in mind; act before thinking and laugh without a care in the world. If only she was like her and not so afraid of what people think, then perhaps... perhaps she would've been happier.

Happier...

_What am I thinking? Of course I'm happy... _she thought, looking towards Naruto, who was eating Kushina's home-made biscuits.

_Yes... as long as he's here then..._

I'm happy...

You are my light, my reason for living... If it weren't for you, and those kind words you told me back then...

She started dazing off unconsciously, if it weren't for Sakura's tap on the shoulder then her soul would have probably leaped into another galaxy.

"You okay, Hinata?" the pinkette asked, sincere. Hinata smiled warmly then nodded.

"I'm okay, thanks." _No time for flashbacks..._

Sakura nodded then headed towards a table, leaving the little maid back to her endless thinking. Her gaze came back at Naruto; another big smile crept into her face.

_That's right, if it's you..._

Naruto noticed Hinata's stare, then smiled while waving at her to come.

_If it's you..._

She smiled back and headed towards his table.

_Then I'm sure... sure that..._

As she approached his usual table, every step got heavier for the girl.

_... I'll be able to forget..._

The small distance left for her to reach Naruto's side suddenly looked longer, her vision getting blurry step by step while Naruto's smile slowly started fading away; revealing a very concerned expression.

_... forget about..._

Everything was getting blurrier second by second, her legs were getting numb when a heavy sensation crawled over her body. Naruto stood up abruptly.

_...about..._

She couldn't hear the warm little talks about the costumers, nor the words Naruto carefully pronounced with his slim lips. Everything was spinning around her.

_..._

And just like that, the girl fainted, with Naruto's worried face engraved in her memory.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_So yeah, MinaKushi INTRO END._

_Liked the cliffhanger? Haha! I'm sorry this is a rather short chapter, I didn't have the time to write further but like promised; I'll write a LOT more in winter vacation. It hasn't started for me and it's a real pain, believe it._

_I promise I'll write more NaruHina and SasuSaku, right now I want to make things straight about their background and all before I start going fully detail on the other couples. Yeah, Temari didn't show up in this chapter I'm very sorry but she will on the next one._

_Hinata's had it rough, and I want to make her role the leading one for a while. Please forgive my mistakes if you encounter some._

_And also, brace yourselves because Minato will be showing up for his little brother soon enough..._


	7. Chapter 7

_For all of those who reviewed the previous chapter, a big thank you!  
>There's gonna' be some drama here, minor drama. Also a bit of Hinata's backstory. An exclusive SasuSaku-only chapter will be updated after this one. This chapter is more NaruHina and ShikaTema (because why not start off well with our lovely Pig-Tailed Yankee and smarty-pants of a pineapple head Shikamaru, right?) and since prohibited xx flower requested it, the next chapter will be SasuSaku only, because hey… why not?<em>

**Reminding you readers of the couples:**

**NaruHina  
>SasuSaku<br>ShikaTema  
>SaIno<br>JiraTsuna  
>MinaKushi<br>NejiTen  
>KonoHana<br>KakaShizu  
>IruAnko<strong>

**Next Chapters Couples:**  
><strong>CH8: SasuSakuSaIno**  
><strong>CH9: KakaShizu<strong>  
><strong>CH10: NaruHinaSasuSaku**  
><strong>CH11: JiraTsunaMinaKushi**  
><strong>CH12: NaruHinaShikaTema**  
><strong>CH13: Thinking …<strong>  
><strong>(A word:<strong>

_**The –Next Chapter Couples- shall be listed on my profile after I update CH8, for more information about Kunoichi Maid Café and my other fic, feel free to visit my profile to know more about the progression of the chapters as well as the ongoing couples. Thank you)**_

**Small Question:**

_I always thought of adding Itachi to the list, however there doesn't seem to be a girl right for our poor Uchiha… and this is a simple question but what if I added an OC? Of course… if you are against it, you can just give a request._

_Enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to review!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Seventh Chapter<span>: Master shouldn't worry.

"You're too weak, you aren't fit to be the next heir."

"Why is such a thin-boned girl the daughter of Hiashi? Why is she the one who gets all the attention?"

**That's not fair.**

Always watched, always judged and always underestimated. Hinata never received the affection of her clan, not once. Because she was meant to be the next head of the Hyuga, many imposed her impossible tasks and duties, with that… she was never able to rest.

Her safety came in first, that she knew far too well. Since her father; despite being very strict about her training and freedom, loved her dearly, thus made sure she would never leave the property by herself. Even after graduating from the academy, he kept being overprotective and trained her excessively without letting her rest. Self-defense techniques, politics, history and philosophy, he taught her all of it by himself; proudly.

She kept quiet about it all these years, she never wanted to go against her own father; knowing very well how severe he could be, hence obeying quietly. But even so she was afraid of her father, she thought long and hard and realized that this couldn't go on, that she had a life to live and taste, that she had a future with someone, and that he couldn't keep her with him forever. Having made her decision, she fought with her dad for a week, trying to persuade him to live by herself.

The quiet and shy Hinata suddenly became so stubborn and disobedient in front of her father, which shocked him deeply. Of course, it was just a mask she put on next to him for show, since in truth, the real her wouldn't have been able to go against him.

By showing Hiashi her true strength and abilities, she figured he'd let her do as she pleased, but unfortunately… it wasn't that easy.

After successfully getting his approval, she figured it was odd for him to give up after her so easily, the truth was that when he did allow her to live by herself, he meant it when he said 'by herself.'

He wasn't going to support her financially.

The apartment, the money, the food, clothing and furniture was all in her care, he wasn't planning to lift a finger for her, hoping that she would give up on her ridiculous idea and finally come back to him and face her responsibilities.

She did not.

The first thing she did was ask her aunt to give her some money, as a kick-starter. Loving her dearly and being the only relative (aside her mother) to cherish her, she gave her enough to rent an apartment and buy a few furniture, putting aside her own bed and closet. She swore to pay her back as soon as she got herself a job. Knowing how sincere and hardworking Hinata is, he aunt simply smiled and wished her good luck.

However, things just got even more out of hand.

Like it wasn't enough, Hiashi sent off Neji to guard her and inform him of his daughter's situation. He even told him to persuade her to come back, since it was Neji we're talking about; every task is considered easy to handle.

But not Hinata, she is not a task and she's not easy to handle.

She became so stubborn even he couldn't believe it. She swore that she wouldn't lay a foot back in that house as long as she wasn't satisfied. He understood how everyone judged her, how hard they were on her, but even so… the hyuga needs the heir.

He told her that living by herself was ten times harder than being the heir of the hyuga. She replied that it didn't matter, as long as she was allowed to breathe freely.

Just for this time… he closed his eyes and walked away.

And so did Hinata.

The next day, when she went to school she saw Sakura talking with Ino about her new part-time job, saying that despite it being embarrassing, it was an easy and enjoyable job with a good and stable salary. Indebted, Hinata asked her for some further information, in which Sakura gladly answered. After thinking for a moment, the white-eyed petite lady requested for the address of that new rumored café, Sakura wrote it on a small piece of paper with a big grin on her face.

"You should come and work with us! It'll be a lot of fun!" she said happily.

Hinata only answered with her sweetest smile.

She was about to just think about it… do some more research on other possible jobs that might be more convenient for her… however…

As soon as she heard that Naruto, her beloved Naruto, was a regular costumer there, she immediately took the job and started her thrilling life as a maid.

Just like that, she found herself working in the café Tsunade was managing, along with her friends. Every day was a new adventure, a new happy discussion with Naruto, meeting new people and befriending costumers that enjoyed her service, became closer with Sakura and the others.

When it would finish… She would go home, think about her day and close her eyes… a smile forming on her lovely face.

Happy memories were slowly beginning to crush the bad ones, slowly…

But there was something… something she wanted to forget, but couldn't be forgotten…  
>Something…<p>

"…ta…"

_Eh? That voice… is it…?_

"...inata…answer…"

_It can't be…_

"Hinata! Wake up!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while shaking her by the shoulders. His big blue ocean eyes looked at her with extreme worry while his heart beat was accelerating like mad. He smiled of relief and hugged her tightly in his arms, "Oh thank god! Damn, I was so freakin' worried!"

She blushed instantly, not knowing what was going on. Sakura and the others were surrounding them, all showing a relieved expression as soon as they noticed the petite maid was okay. Without realizing how fast her heart fluttered, she started stuttering; "E…Em… W-What happened?"

He let go of her, seriousness written on his face, "What do you mean, 'what happened'?! You fainted, dummy!"

She blinked twice, "Eh? Fainted?"

"Yes, due to overwork… I presume." Tsunade muttered as she approached them. The blonde crouched next to her and patted her head, "I noticed you were pale this morning, and yet still let you work. I'm sorry."

Her apology made her extremely uncomfortable, "W-What? No! Please don't apologize! I… It's my fault! I should have told you about it and… and—"

Before finishing her sentence she felt Naruto's warm hand cover her mouth, "Stop talking, you're losing energy."

Her blush intensified, Tsunade chuckled and stood up.

"Listen to the blonde gaki, Hinata. Although he's an idiot, he can give some smart advices."

Naruto shot her a glare then carried Hinata bridal-style, startled, the raven-haired maid felt like her heart was about to explode. "W-What are you doing? Naruto-kun!"

He glanced at her, with a look that meant 'are you asking the obvious'?

"I'm going to carry you home," he declared indifferently. Her flushed cheeks –who only made her look even lovelier- made it hard to believe she was in a weak-state. The spiky-blond had to admit she was a lot heavier than she looked, but as a man; he didn't dare complain.

Hinata bit her lip and shivered, "B-But I'm still on m-my maid outfit!"

"So what? It's not like anyone's gonna' stare or somethin'."

"Please don't, I can walk!"

He ignored her and walked towards the door, tilted his head to look at the ridiculous smug grin's on the girls' faces. His jaw nearly dropped from embarrassment, his pride was good sometimes, but this time he felt like it was just not in its right place.

Opening the door with his foot, he immediately started jumping rooftop to rooftop with Hinata still in his arms. Thankfully, he was fast enough to avoid the many curious stares coming from the pedestrians down below, saving Hinata from a good dose of embarrassment as well. After sending her off home yesterday, he managed to memorize where her apartment was. Despite being an airhead, he did have a good memory at times, and he was definitely proud of it. With a small smile, he glanced at the shy Hinata, who was grabbing his shirt tightly, "You okay?" he asked concerned. The petite maid nodded, her face still red.

"If I'm going too fast, tell me."

"O-Okay."

She tightened her grip on his shirt, "Um, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Averting her eyes from his, she took a deep breath and asked, "Are you… free tomorrow?"

The spiky-blond nearly slammed his head on a nearby fence, which was ridiculously longer than most houses. Avoiding the obstacle, he glanced back at Hinata, who looked dead serious.

"I guess I am, why?"

"Well… I thought… maybe… we—"

She started to cough, her face returning pale. He gasped and stopped for a moment, "Don't go against your limits, Hinata. We'll talk later, okay? For now, it's best to rest for a while."

Again, powerless, Hinata nodded and rested her head on his strong chest. He ran and jumped from a rooftop to another at insane speed, she wanted this moment to last forever. While it's true that at first, she felt rather uncomfortable, but after a while she started to feel so much at ease. The feeling of being safe, secured, and cherished overwhelmed her, how could the arms of a man can be so reassuring? She never understood that fully.

After a while, they finally arrived at Hinata's apartment complex. The petite maid gave one glance to the spiky-blond, "Um, thank you Naruto. I can go by myself now."

"No, you're not." He insisted, "What's the number?"

Biting her lip and nearly letting out a frustrated sigh, she muttered "12."

He nodded and jumped high till the sixth' floor and opened the left window, which was lead directly to her bedroom. There wasn't anything much, really… just a simple bed with light blue sheets, a large Japanese styled closet, a dresser and a desk with a pile of homework on it.

"Nice room," he complimented. Hinata didn't have a say and simply hummed a thank you.

Tucking her in the bed, he squatted next to her, not leaving her side. She glanced at him shyly, "U-Um, thank you… you can go now."

He raised an eyebrow then chuckled lightly, "Am I a bother?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Meh, its fine." He said as he stood up and patted her head, "I'll stop by and visit soon, just rest and get better already so you can give me one of your yummy vanilla ice-cream!"

She smiled sweetly; a sudden feeling of relief overwhelmed her at the moment. He was about to leave, until she suddenly called out to him; tilting his head slightly, he looked at her with confused eyes.

"Yeah?"

"T-Tomorrow… I—"

His lips suddenly curved into a boyish smile, "Don't worry, I'll come tomorrow and you'll tell me what's on your mind." He waved his hand and opened the window, "Rest well!"

As soon as he left, Hinata rested her hand on her chest, feeling her heart flutter strangely.

"I... can't sleep with this outfit on…"

* * *

><p>"What's with this stupid outfit?!" The blonde pig-tailed girl scoffed loudly while putting on her maid attire. Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed frustratingly, "It's not optional, so wear it and shut up."<p>

Temari bit her lip and glared angrily at the middle-aged beauty standing before her, like it wasn't embarrassing enough to change clothes next to these calculating and judgmental eyes. If it was a random teenage girl like her, she probably wouldn't mind as much, but this? This sophisticated big breasted beauty was making her feel like an elementary-school kid.

After successfully putting on her maid dress, which was the same design as Sakura and Hinata's (except having a yellow colored Ribbon) Temari intensified her glare and rested her hands on her hips, "Well? Ya happy?"

Tsunade gave a triumphant nod with a grin, "Yes, very. Now wear your stockings and shoes, you start working right away."

"What?! Right now?"

As if she was asking the obvious, the beauty gave her a dull stare, "Didn't yesterday suffice to introduce you your job?"

"That's not what I meant! Yesterday you guys told me that my shift starts at 2P.M, we're barely 11 in the morning!" She objected.

"Something came out and it seems that Hinata can't work right now, so you'll replace her temporarily of course."

Raising an eyebrow, the pig-tailed blonde scratched her chin and finally shrugged, "Fine," she muttered half-heartedly. It didn't matter whether it was now or three hours later, she needed money and she needed it fast. She had two younger brothers to feed and a rent to pay, as the eldest; a whole handful of problematic stories happening inside that filthy house in which they previously lived on. Thinking about it gave her a headache, thank goodness she and her two siblings got away from that filthy group home safely without too much drama.

It didn't matter if the job was embarrassing or silly or stupid or whatever… as long as she was paid well.

Putting on her short black and yellow stripped socks that reached her upper knees, she glanced at the small-heeled black shoes and stick out her tongue in disgust, perhaps wearing her pair of converse was better than those girly maid-shoes, as if the dress wasn't enough!

In the end, she created a rather odd style. A maid wearing converses… seriously, did anyone see that?

Sure, she'll be doomed if Tsunade spotted her like that, but who gives a crap! As long as she's comfortable, then everything is worth it.

She took in a deep breath and twisted the doorknob slowly, and finally opened the door. To her great dismay, the café was packed. Both Sakura and Ino seemed to have a hard time handling the orders, running around like headless chickens with a few notes in their hands. Ino sighed in relief as soon as she noticed the pig-tailed blonde, "Temari! Great, we need you!" She exclaimed as she pulled her further out.

She pointed to three tables, each of them having two or three costumers on them, "See table 11, 14 and 18? You're the one who's going to serve them, okay? Do your best!"

And just like that, she gave her a small tap on the back and jogged towards the kitchen. Temari let out a loud sigh and approached table 11, where two men were seating on. They looked like they were in their late 20's, one of them seemed to be a hardcore otaku while the other was pretty hard to see through at, the best way to be safe was to act nonchalant. (her thinking.)

"What are you guys ordering?" Pissed off Temari spat, leaving the two men with awful first impressions. Her glare was way too obvious, but surprisingly; it seems that the otaku was brave enough to say what's on his mind.

"Are you a new maid? Can you perhaps tell me your name?" He asked politely, leaving his companion speechless.

_What's with this fatty? Hasn't he got any shame at all?_

"My name is 'mind your ass'. So… your order?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a very odd-looking lazy pineapple-head styled genius was walking with his fellow companions on Konoha main street. His face as dull and bored as ever, he tried his best to ignore Choji's endless speeches about how delicious his mom's home-cooking tasted. Rolling his eyes almost every second, pretending to care but doesn't, scratching his chin in an attempt to seem interested—the typical Shikamaru, what else?<p>

"… These potatcho crishps are dewlishious, you shewld try shom!" Correct translation without him chewing: **"These potato crisps are delicious, you should try some!"**

"Thanks but no thanks," he waved his hand dismissively. They went to Ichiraku's barely ten minutes ago, and yet he still seems to be hungry. He had enough feeding him already, and his pocket was nearly empty from the expensive bills he had to pay because mister loud-mouth forgot his wallet… again.

They were walking synchronically until Choji stopped without warning, Shikamaru walked past him without a care in the world until he figured it might be rude to just leave him alone, so he stopped and sighed, turning 180 degrees back and approaching his overweighed friend.

"What are you looking at, man?"

Without realizing it, drool practically came out from his mouth as he instantly let the bag of chips fall on the floor, his eyes widened with an intense sparkle that even he couldn't understand, curiously, Shikamaru glanced at the direction Choji was looking at. Surprise wasn't a correct word… rather, let's say he was startled.

Inside the little café on their left were the girls from their school, Sakura, Ino and TenTen along with a girl he wasn't quite familiar with, all of them wearing adorable maid outfits that fitted their image and personality rather well. The café was packed, now that's for sure, most of the costumers were men while the style was pretty uncommon in their current shinobi era.

Blinking twice, Shikamaru thought hard, _He's looking at the girls? That's pretty odd. _But his thoughts went downhill as soon as Choji stick his head hard on the glass, practically looking hard at the menu inside.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Look at this! They have all sorts of yummy pastries in!" He drooled with a silly grin on his face, scaring off a few pedestrians.

_I knew it… too good to be true, this guy will always choose food over anything._

He took another peek inside and glimpsed at the unfamiliar pig-tailed girl, scratching his chin, he got closer to his friend, "You want to go in?" he asked.

Choji looked at him with puzzled eyes, "Can we?"

Shikamaru nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well… only if we don't pick anything too expensive, my wallet has been suffering pretty badly since that one last meal you took."

"Don't worry, this time it's not about hunger, but taste! I won't order much," he chuckled.

Before he knew it, they were already in. As if it wasn't surprising enough, Ino, (who was most used to greeting new costumers) jumped in front of them and opened her mouth wide to blurt out an 'Welcome Master!' until she noticed the two familiar heads standing before her. Her huge smile faded and her jaw nearly dropped, a look of horror presented itself in her eyes, "You… what are you…"

This was the best moment to tease.

"Oh hey there, princess. We were just thinking of chilling a bit, you know? But surprise surprise! Looks like someone like _you _is actually working here." He joked with his infamous sarcastic tone and grin. Ino bit her lip, holding her glare; knowing far too well how Tsunade would act to this. She instead took in a deep breath with a forced smile and gestured towards a free table, "Table for two, I presume. Please… go this way!"

Surprisingly enough, she took it rather well. It wasn't amusing for our little prodigy, yet he still shrugged it off.

Sitting down, Shikamaru noticed Sakura and TenTen who were serving rather enthusiastically, both of them had amazing smiles and actually looked like they were enjoying themselves. Some small children asked to be taken pictures of with them and they gladly accepted, one of them started eating a rice omelet and found a surprise toy in it. Kushina, who was serving the tables a bit further into the café was making weird faces to cheer up a baby, and successfully did so; since he laughed adorably as soon as he saw her awkward-doing. While Choji was reading the menu, Shikamaru just contemplated the bright area he was currently in, without realizing that his lips curved into a smile.

Choji noticed that, and it creeped him out.

"Um… You okay, Shika?"

He tilted his head slightly, "Who, me? Of course I am."

"You don't usually smile for nothing…" he pointed out.

Shikamaru didn't have anything to throw at him since it was true, he didn't usually smile for nothing. But this place felt so warm and nice. Seeing the fellow kunoichi whom he always met up at school act so differently in such a place made it amusing.

Taking the menu, Shikamaru explored the list of the many dishes the café had to offer. The excessive amount of pastries and sugar all gave him a headache, if he had to pick on one of these, then he'd be sure to die of diabetes soon enough. Turning the page, he finally noticed the sandwhiches and explored the prices. Having made his decision, he set down the menu and looked around.

Ino was suddenly with the mysterious girl and pointing a finger at him, with an angry and embarrassed look on her face. The girl who had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes looked at their direction as well, then walked towards their table.

_Pointing at someone like that… no manners._

His inner-judgment was ignored as soon as the pig-tailed girl stood right before him. Hands on her hips with the little notebook on her grip and pencil on top of her ear, he swore she was glaring at him right now.

"Watcha' ordering." She asked arrogantly. Shikamaru raised a curious yet interested eyebrow.

_So that's what you're trying to pull, huh? Too bad, you're messing with the wrong guy._

Choji ignored the arrogant tone and pointed at the menu, "I'd like burned-cream chocolate fudge with vanilla-ice on top, please."

She took to pencil and started scribbling on her notebook, then glanced at the pineapple-head on her right.

"What about you?"

He ought to start his usual mind-blowing game while he was at it, leaving such a juicy and awfully weird-looking girl alone without teasing and pulling off unwanted sarcasm was like asking him to leave a poor little puppy under the rain. A small smirk formed into the corner of his lips for a small second, which Temari noticed, but quickly thought it as an illusion.

He took his serious look back, "Before I order… I ought to ask about these shoes." He pointed at her worn-out pair of converse; she glanced at them then tilted her head back to look at Shikamaru, "What about them?"  
>"I'm no professional in the whole 'maid' stuff but even a random guy like me could tell this is not part of the outfit."<p>

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I'm wearin' them because I want to, problem?"

He answered with a scoff, "No, don't be ridiculous, you're wearing them because you weren't caught by your boss yet."

Temari bit her lip and clenched her fist, _Is he doing it on purpose? What's his problem?! I seriously want to punch him in the face right now!_

She cleared her throat and tried to contain her anger with imagination of her blowing his head with her fan.

"Your order," she repeated herself, clearly not amused. Shikamaru thought he did enough as well and handed her the menu, "Got any hamburgers?"

"It's on the menu?"

"Yea."

"Then we have them," she shrugged.

_Either she doesn't care or she's simply new… or both. Usually the workers memorize what the establishment cooks for their customers._

The pig-tailed _freak (shikamaru's thinking) _shot him one last glare and walked towards the counter where she gave the chef her notes. Choji glanced at his friend with a worried look, "That girl was rather rude."

His fist on his chin, he tilted his head, "Yeah, you can say that but…"

"But?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

They started a friendly conversation between buddies until Temari appeared out of nowhere with their orders. Her face as stern as ever, she practically glared at them and let out an unpleasant aura.

"Crème-brulé with Chocolate fudge and vanilla-ice for the fatty," she spat while slamming the plate near him, "T-Thanks…"

"And you," she intensified her glare and slammed the plate in front of him, "A simple cheeseburger for pineapple-head."

_I thought you already had your lesson, but I guess not._

"Now if you excuse me," she said as she was about to leave, "I have other business to attend to."

"Hold on," Shikamaru stopped her. The visible frown on her face was enough to make him gain confidence.

"I thought I saw an option on the menu… a very interesting option."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

He gave half a nod, "It said if you order a burger then you can ask the maid to write 'For My most beloved Master' with either ketchup or mustard… including hearts circling the sentence."

Temari's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you—"

He smirked, "I'm the costumer… in other words; I'm the king."

"I'm the one who touched your food, do I have a say in this?"

Shikamaru scratched his chin, "Good one! Although I think you should be aware that justice is quite ugly nowadays, let's just settle this peacefully and try to compromise, okay?"

With the most annoyed and frustrated sigh, she took some ketchup, lifted the bun and set it on the other side of the plate, with little effort she squeezed on it and started writing the infamous sentence.

After finishing, she gave a triumphant grin, "There you go, my honest feelings regarding you… _master."_

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the writings on the burger, clearly… it was written 'For ass-head.' With a small ugly drawing of him on the side, "Either you really despise me or you just misspelled the whole thing judging by your poor vocabulary."

Her grin vanished, the only thing in her mind right now was to blow his head off.

"Since you're just so _smart, _why don't you go ahead and figure it out by yourself?" She spat one last time and left, practically dashing towards the table on the other side of the café. He chuckled amusingly and started chewing on his surprisingly well-made burger. Choji, who already finished his sugary pastry long before looked at his buddy who was acting strangely since they entered the place.

Twenty minutes after, the two were full. Shikamaru had to bind farewell to the last remaining money and exited the café, giving one last glance to Temari and smirking devilishly at her. She glared in return and pretended to ignore him, which wasn't the case because she gave another small peak at him before he fully left.

Choji stretched, "Aaah! Was so good! You wouldn't mind if we go back there sometimes?"

"Not at all," he smiled.

Choji frowned, "You mean you really don't mind?"

"Yeah, that place is definitely interesting." He chuckled.

"Putting aside that rude girl of course," he muttered. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "its fine, since she's cute."

The chubby boy stopped instantly and looked in horror at his friend, "Wha?! You… you mean it?"

He shrugged, "Yeah… why? She's cute, that's all."

No matter what, he never thought going into such a simple-looking café would make him change so easily. This is was not the Shikamaru he knew! His jaw dropped from the shock, a girl as rude and as weird as her… cute?!

Before he realized it, Shikamaru was already way ahead of him. He gasped, "Ah! Wait for me!" He called out and dashed towards him, he didn't pay it too much mind though, since all he could think about was the discovery of the café and the pretty delinquent girl.

_That place is definitely worth going at, I'll try to stop by more often._

He suddenly smirked when the image of the angry pig-tailed girl popped into his head.

_I should have asked for her name… _He shrugged, _Oh well, I'll see her soon enough._

To be continued.

* * *

><p><em>Like it? Review! Extra-long chapter this time.<em>

_I'm sorry I didn't update, I'll try to be careful from now on. I've been updating my other fic since now and I'm satisfied. I can now fully live heart and soul for Kunoichi Maid Café! Yay!_

_If you have questions or suggestions, please don't be shy and PM. As I can no longer answer through my chapters. I'll try my best to keep in touch with you all!_

_Review, support helps me out!_


End file.
